El Paradigma del Video de la Doble Debacle
by scream5786
Summary: Luego de recibir un extraño correo electrónico de Amy, Sheldon decide romper su relación. Afectada por ello, Penny empieza a pensar en su propia relación con Leonard y a acercarse a su viejo mejor amigo.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A **

**EL PARADIGMA DEL VIDEO DE LA DOBLE DEBACLE**

_**Antes que nada este es el primer fanfic que publico, por lo cual sepan disculpar cualquier error que pueda cometer. Esto es principalmente producto de una descarga que necesitaba liberar de mí, en otras palabras, estoy haciendo catarsis. He sido gran fan de la serie en las primeras tres temporadas (sobre todo las primeras dos) y sólo por eso me mantuve fiel a las siguientes dos aunque haya apreciado que la calidad bajó notoriamente. Como sea, esta última temporada va más allá de lo que puedo soportar. No quiero ofender a nadie que aún esté enamorado de TBBT o que crea que lo de ahora es mejor que lo de antes. Es mi opinión, y no tiene que ver con la idea de que apoye el shenny (aunque creo que era lo mejor de la serie y me escandaliza que ya no haya interacción entre ellos), siempre tuve en claro que la idea romántica del S/P nunca estuvo en la idea de los guionistas. Pero no puedo tolerar al desastre atómico que es el Lenny (siempre lo fue) y últimamente el Shamy. Así que si alguien no está de acuerdo con esto, simplemente no lea este ff. Siento que los personajes no sólo no están progresando sino que los están matando día a día. Y por lo menos en mi cabeza, quería salvarlos. Perdón por la digresión, espero no aburrir a nadie, pero me parecía necesaria. Ahora sí, el primer capítulo...**_

_**The Big Bang Theory y sus personajes pertenece a sus autores y no a mí.**_

Capitulo 1

"¡De acuerdo, ya es suficiente!", chilló Sheldon para sí mismo luego de un suspiro exasperado. Esto ya había cruzado largamente el umbral de tolerancia que él estaba dispuesto a soportar. A pesar de lo que dijeran los demás, él se consideraba una persona bastante flexible y permeable a adecuarse (de mala gana, por supuesto) a los más irritables cambios que afectaban su rutina. Especialmente en los últimos meses.

Sin ir más lejos, el último jueves había accedido estoicamente a una aberrante alteración a la tradición establecida hace tiempo para la vivencia en su apartamento, que apenas unos años atrás, hubiera sido inaceptable. El grupo había decidido modificar su pedido habitual de pizza napolitana con queso mozarela (excepto para la porción de Leonard) por una provenzal. Y todo esto sin más que un pequeño berrinche de su parte (claro que en visión de los demás Sheldon había armado un verdadero escándalo… Ahhh qué exagerados podían ser en ocasiones…). Cómo es que ninguno de sus amigos parecía apreciar sus encomiables esfuerzos para sobrellevar las odiosas disrupciones a su vida estaba completamente fuera de su comprensión.

Y si algo podía demostrar esos esfuerzos, era su ingreso voluntario a un paradigma de relación de novio/a que nunca había perseguido o creído necesario para su vida. Cuando Sheldon conoció a Amy quedó _un tanto_ impresionado por su inteligencia, lógicamente, era refrescante poder compartir tiempo con alguien que aportara una visión valiosa para su trabajo o que significara un relativo desafío intelectual para él (aunque fuera sólo en unos pocos tópicos).

Por ello - y porque además le servía para evadir las conversaciones cada vez más desagradables de su grupo de amigos que sólo parecían girar circularmente en torno a un solo tema: _el_ _coito_-, Sheldon se había encontrado con la necesidad de incrementar los lapsos de tiempo que pasaba junto Amy. Y así es como todo terminaría con la confección de un contrato de noviazgo entre ambos, pero siempre con la seguridad de que una práctica tan deleznable como la de las relaciones sexuales, nunca llegara a tener lugar.

Al principio Sheldon pensó que Amy estaba de acuerdo en este punto, hasta que con el tiempo ella empezó a ceder más y más a sus básicas urgencias carnales, arrastrándose patéticamente hacia cualquier gesto de afecto o contacto físico que su novio le pudiera ofrecer. Sheldon culpaba de esto al resto del grupo, era cuestión de tiempo que sus sucios pensamientos vulneraran la débil conciencia de Amy. Especialmente, sospechaba de su desconcertante acercamiento con Penny. Penny, _siempre_ Penny.

No es que él nunca hubiera sentido atracción hacia una mujer. Muy a su pesar, seguía siendo un hombre y de tanto en tanto su libido (sí, Sheldon tiene una libido) buscaba liberación. Afortunadamente la práctica de Kolinahr se había revelado como un método bastante efectivo para reprimirla aunque a veces (sólo unas pocas veces) no había sido suficiente. De cualquier forma Sheldon, como el homo novus que pretendía ser, debía estar más allá de esos instintos, sus objetivos no podían ser tan elementales como contentarse con la satisfacción de necesidades básicas en la pirámide de Maslow. No, él debía aspirar a la cima de su rama profesional, al Premio Nobel.

Al principio los vanos intentos de Amy para seducir a Sheldon podían ser considerados como juegos más infantiles que los que realiza un adolescente que recién ingresa a la pubertad para robarle un beso a la chica que le gusta. Pero con el tiempo éstos se habían incrementado, empeorado, volviéndose más y más manipuladores. Usando la lógica Sheldon debió prever que finalmente las cosas llegarían hasta este punto. Quizás tendría que haberlo detenido mucho antes.

Prohibir a su pareja realizar las actividades que le gustan, llenar su oficina con su _esencia femenina_ distrayéndolo de su trabajo, enseñar sus partes íntimas contra la voluntad del otro, o fingir estar enferma para lograr un poco de contacto físico, no contribuyen a forjar una relación saludable. Incluso Sheldon puede darse cuenta de que esos actos manipulativos no son arrastrados por un sentimiento de amor (aunque ese concepto sigue sin dejar de confundirlo) sino por lisa y llanamente, lujuria.

Aún así, nada lo había preparado para esto. Luego de decirle a Alex y Raj que sus trabajos ya estaban cumplidos y que podían marcharse hacia sus hogares, Sheldon se encontraba solo en su oficina a minutos del cierre de su jornada laboral. Cómo había sido una especialmente agotadora, no había tenido tiempo de chequear su correo electrónico hasta ahora.

Después de identificar y abrir un correo electrónico enviado por Amy, Sheldon casi se desmayó en su propio escritorio al observar su contenido. Era de lo más repugnante que pudiera haber visto en su vida: Un video de Amy auto complaciéndose con un cepillo de dientes eléctrico al que llamaba "Gerard".

Si su objetivo era en verdad poner celoso a Sheldon diciéndole cómo el tal "Gerard" y no él estaba disfrutando de "los dulces y jugosos fluidos emanados de las entrañas de una joven y bella mujer en la plenitud de su sexualidad", claramente no estaba funcionando. A no ser que los celos conlleven una necesidad casi incontrolable de inducción al vómito. Al fin y al cabo, Sheldon no estaba familiarizado con el sentimiento.

La decisión estaba tomada, la próxima vez que viera a Amy le notificaría su decisión de cancelar el contrato que los vinculaba en forma romántica. Durante su relación con ella, Sheldon sentía que había pasado de ser el malvado e implacable Darth Vader de _Episodio 4: Una Nueva Esperanza_ al quejoso, llorón e inmaduro Anakin Skywalker de _Episodio 2: El Ataque de los Clones_. Maldito sea George Lucas.

No tenía caso seguir engañándose a sí mismo. Él claramente no se sentía atraído por Amy, aunque interiormente sabía que lo había intentado. Simplemente ese sentimiento no estaba ahí. Con suerte, al enterarse de la decisión de Sheldon, Amy dejaría de presionarlo para participar en coito, y su relación volvería ser aquella de sus comienzos cuanto se dedicaban a compartir sus avances en sus trabajos, que era en verdad lo que él echaba de menos.

Ya cuando estaba finalizando su reflexión sobre el asunto, Sheldon oyó unos pocos golpes en la puerta de su oficina para enseguida ver a Leonard abriendo levemente ésta y asomando su cabeza.

"Hey Sheldon, es hora de ir a casa"

"De acuerdo, estaré listo en un minuto" respondió, apurándose a apagar su laptop que, en medio de todo su desconcierto, aún no había podido desconectar.

**TBBT**

En el camino de vuelta Leonard podía apreciar claramente que algo andaba mal con su compañero de apartamento. No había dicho ni una sola palabra (no es que Leonard se estuviera quejando), parecía tener la vista enfocada en ningún lugar en particular, y estaba apretando sus labios tan fuerte que podía jurar que en cualquier momento vería un chorro de sangre salir de ellos.

Como sea, si algo no quería Leonard era escuchar los tontos problemas de su lunático amigo. Ya tenía suficiente con los suyos propios, a pesar de que Penny finalmente le había dicho que lo amaba, nada había cambiado en su relación, ambos seguían confrontando tanto o más que antes, sin lograr encontrar ningún momento confortable entre ellos, a no ser que estuvieran teniendo sexo. Y ni siquiera allí se encontraban totalmente cómodos, era simplemente la forma más rápida de terminar de pelear.

"¡Ojos en el camino, Leonard!" exclamó Sheldon.

"Ah sí, lo siento. Sabes Sheldon, ahora vamos a pasar a recoger nuestro pedido de comida Thai e ir hacia el apartamento. Todos estarán allí." Dijo, con la esperanza de distraerlo de lo que lo estaba perturbando.

"Ya lo sé Leonard" contestó, girando su cabeza hacia él y dándole una mirada de incredulidad por su inacabable estupidez. "Es lunes, los lunes son noches de comida Thai, no necesitas recordármelo."

_ Genial, me alegra que al menos siga siendo el mismo Sheldon_, pensó sarcásticamente para sí Leonard. Finalmente viendo que no iba a tener forma de evitar el asunto decidió preguntar: "¿Algo anda mal Sheldon?"

"Sí", respondió él secamente.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"No"

"Bien", suspiró aliviado Leonard de no tener que escuchar lo que sea que lo estuviera molestando, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento de que tarde o temprano lo escucharía de todas formas.

**TBBT **

Cuando Leonard y Sheldon llegaron al apartamento 4A ya todos estaban allí. Sheldon vio a Amy y a los demás y se sintió incómodo instantáneamente.

"Hola a todos chicos, la comida está lista", anunció Leonard luego de cerrar la puerta y dejar su llave en el bol.

Amy estaba sentada en la parte media del sofá, levemente inclinada hacia el lugar de Sheldon; Penny al lado suyo del otro lado del sofá; Raj en el sillón individual y abajo de él, se encontraba el matrimonio Wolowitz sentado sobre la alfombra acurrucados entre sí.

Sheldon se quedó paralizado durante un momento, sin atreverse aún a sentarse en su lugar. ¿Sabrían todos ya del video pornográfico recibido en su casilla electrónica? El imaginó que sí, las mujeres, incapaces de resistir un chisme, se cuentan todo. No le sorprendería incluso que el completo asunto no hubiera sido una idea original de Amy.

A pesar de aún carecer de habilidad suficiente para leer correctamente los gestos faciales, Sheldon observó detenidamente a cada una de las tres mujeres: Su todavía novia Amy lo estaba mirando con su habitual rostro inexpresivo, la única diferencia que él podía encontrar era que la comisura de sus labios parecía estar levemente inclinada hacia arriba. Penny estaba mirando hacia el televisor, aunque sin parecer demasiado concentrada en ello, sus ojos reflejaban la misma mirada triste de hace ya varios días y Bernadette estaba otra vez restregando desagradablemente su nariz contra la de Wolowitz.

Sin decir nada, lentamente se acercó a su lugar y se sentó ceremoniosamente, mientras Leonard luego de buscar una silla para él se dedicó a servir la comida. El recuerdo de la imagen del video de Amy no le estaba haciendo favores a su apetito. Tampoco ayudaba que ésta intentara continuamente tocar su muslo con una de sus manos.

Había resuelto internamente que comunicaría su decisión una vez que todos terminaran de comer. Sabía que el anuncio causaría un shock en los demás y no quería agregar a sus existentes problemas el tener que limpiar el piso de restos de comidas masticadas por las sucias bocas de sus amigos o tener que hacer una visita al hospital porque alguno de ellos se había atragantado. Asimismo, decidió que lo comunicaría enfrente de todos, ya que aparentemente crear una _escena_ era efectivo y porque además así evitaría tener que contar su resolución una y otra vez a los demás por separado. Su tiempo era demasiado valioso.

Afortunadamente, por fuera de los silenciosos acosos de Amy, la noche había transcurrido sin eventos de destacar y nadie le había preguntado por su sombrío humor que hacía juego con los de Leonard y Penny.

Sin decir nada, se retiró lentamente hacia su habitación ante la mirada de los demás y un rato después volvió con una carpeta en sus manos. Cuando la apoyó en la mesa de café, todos pudieron ver que se trataba del contrato de relación amorosa. Parándose firme enfrente de Amy con sus manos cerradas sobre su espalda, levantó la cabeza y con su habitual aire de suficiencia finalmente dijo:

"Amy, debo informarte que he decidido la cancelación nuestro contrato de relación amorosa".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Sí, otra aburrida nota de autor. Un par de cosas que me olvidé decir respecto al capítulo anterior: 1) no tengo la menor idea qué tipo de pizza es la que pide Sheldon; 2) no hace mucho hubiera pensado que Amy jamás haría una cosa así, pero la Amy de esta temporada tranquilamente podría hacerlo, estoy seguro. **

"¡¿Qué?!", exclamaron todos al unísono, incluso Raj exhaló un agudo chillido de sorpresa.

"Pienso que he sido suficientemente claro", suspiró cansado Sheldon. "Fallo en comprender cómo pueden no captar algo tan simple. He decidido terminar mi relación con Amy", volvió a explicar.

Seis pares de ojos lo miraban atónitos. En serio, ¿cuál era la razón para semejante estupefacción? Todos sabían que Sheldon no era una persona particularmente interesada en sostener una relación, o lo que sea que esto fuese. Toda su vida había estado solo y se sentía bien así, ¿por qué eso habría de cambiar ahora?

"¿Quieres romper nuestra relación? ¿Por qué?", preguntó finalmente Amy con la voz raspada. El semblante de su rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas, se encontraba visiblemente afectada. Hasta Sheldon podía notarlo.

"Oh mis disculpas, debí prever que esto te afectaría emocionalmente, voy a prepararte una bebida caliente. Espérame un minuto." Y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la cocina, "prefieres té o…"

"¡Vuelve aquí Sheldon!", interrumpió Leonard.

"Pero Amy se encuentra afligida, servirle una bebida caliente es una convención social no opcio…"

"¡Ahora!", gritó esta vez su compañero de apartamento.

"De acuerdo", dio marcha atrás resignado.

"No has contestado mi pregunta, ¿por qué estás terminando conmigo Sheldon?"

"Oh tú sabes por qué", esnifó una risa dándole una mirada mordaz.

"Ah eso", comprendió Amy, y pareció tranquilizarse.

"Sí, _eso_"

"No"

"¿No qué?

"No acepto tu propuesta"

"No es una propuesta, es un anuncio. Y es indeclinable", Sheldon comenzó a impacientarse.

"Bueno, el contrato dice que su cancelación debe ser de mutuo acuerdo. Y yo estoy en desacuerdo.", argumentó Amy.

"Sí, pero también dice que en caso de empates, yo dicto la sentencia."

"Yo no estuve de acuerdo con eso."

"Pero yo sí, y yo decido los empates", remató Sheldon seguro de que había ganado este argumento, de la misma forma que siempre lo hacía con Leonard.

Mientras tanto, el resto pasaba su vista de uno a otro. Anonadados, sin entender completamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Excepto Penny, que estaba maravillada mirando a Sheldon. Oh Dios, esos ojos. No recordaba la última que Sheldon había dirigido esa mirada a alguien. Esa mirada tan penetrante, llena de chispa y furia. Le reconfortaba que no la hubiera perdido, era como volver a ver al viejo Sheldon, al _verdadero _Sheldon. Él era un tonto si creía que para liquidar a alguien debía hacer esa estupidez de la película _Scanners_ para explotarle la cabeza o usar el lado oscuro de la fuerza como Darth Vader para estrangularlo (_Oh Penny te has convertido en una nerd sin remedio_). Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dirigirte esa mirada. Era imposible devolvérsela sin que a los segundos te empezaran a quemar los ojos obligándote a desviar la vista. Era como estar mirando directamente al sol.

"Sheldon, ¿Quieres ponernos al corriente aquí? ¿Cuál es _esa_ razón por la que pretendes romper con Amy?", finalmente habló Leonard por los demás, ansiosos de tener un poco más de detalles.

"Oh este bebé sólo está asustado porque le envié un video mío teniendo un orgasmo incontrolable con Gerard.", se apuró a decir antes que Sheldon, quien tenía la cara roja de vergüenza, pudiera decir algo. "¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué no seas capaz de poder manejar esto?", le dijo indicando los "atributos" de su cuerpo, "no te preocupes, estoy convencida que tú también puedes hacer arder mis entrañas.", le guiñó un ojo.

"Espera un minuto, ¿Quién es Gerard?", Leonard estaba cada vez más confundido. Sólo las mujeres eran las 'afortunadas' de saber de qué hablaba Amy.

"Mi cepillo de dientes eléctrico."

"¡Aghhh Amy!"

"Oh tienes que mostrarnos ese video Sheldon", se aventuró Howard moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

"Howie…", advirtió Bernadette.

"Ya lo he borrado, por supuesto, y tampoco se los mostraría de todas formas", respondió Sheldon en un tono severo.

"Bueno eso no es ningún problema en absoluto, sólo necesito hackear unos cuantos… ¡ouch!", chilló en un tono bastante femenino luego de recibir un codazo a las costillas por parte de su esposa.

Raj se inclinó hacia abajo y susurró unas palabras al oído de Howard, "¡No Raj, no sé si le puso de nombre Gerard por el actor de Tomb Raider Gerard Butler!", Jesús, algún día alguien tendría que hacer algo con la homosexualidad latente de su mejor amigo.

"¿Podemos volver a enfocarnos en el asunto que verdaderamente importa?", suplicó Leonard con su habitual voz quejosa. "Sé cómo te sientes Sheldon, pero estás exagerando."

"¡Por supuesto que no!", sacando a relucir su acento texano.

"Leonard tiene razón Sheldon", fue el turno de Bernadette, "toda pareja tiene sus problemas. Lo que debes hacer es sentarte a hablar tranquilamente con Amy y buscar soluciones, no huir ante el primer síntoma de conflicto. De todas formas, Amy, no debiste hacer eso."

"Sí, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?", coincidió Howard, "¡Vamos!, ¿un cepillo de dientes eléctrico?, mira, tengo un brazo robótico que te podría servir mucho mej…"

"¡Howard Wolowitz!", Gritó esta vez Bernadette, cansada de la reincidencia de su marido.

Los demás no pudieron evitar dejar escapar unas risitas. Quizás por lo cómico que era escuchar a Bernadette gritar igual que la madre de Howard, quizás al recordar las "aventuras" del ingeniero y su brazo robótico. Raj volvió a susurrar unas palabras en el oído de su amigo, "Eso no es cierto Raj, nunca le puse de nombre Megan a ese brazo".

"Bueno, si finalmente han terminado con sus payasadas, me veo obligado a reiterar que mi determinación no es negociable", a estas alturas, Sheldon ya estaba totalmente arrepentido de no haber hecho esto a solas con Amy.

"Sheldon", otra vez empezó Leonard, quien parecía ser el más interesado en evitar la inminente ruptura, "Amy es tu novia, no tiene nada de malo que te envíe un video íntimo, muchas parejas lo hacen."

"Oh ya veo, me imaginé que seres tan promiscuos como ustedes podrían haber tenido alguna influencia en esta tonta idea de Amy", se detuvo un rato y giró su mirada hacia Penny. "Esto fue idea tuya, ¿no es así?".

Penny, que había estado inusualmente callada toda la noche aunque escuchando atentamente toda la conversación, demoró un par de segundos en entender que la conversación había virado hacia ella: "¿Qué?, ¡No, yo no tengo nada que ver con la _tonta_ idea de Amy! Y para que quede claro, yo nunca he grabado ni grabaré un video íntimo.". Leonard lucía un tanto decepcionado con esa afirmación, quizás no era una buena idea después de todo discutir ese tema con Penny… otra vez.

"Mis disculpas entonces, aún así creo que mi acusación seguía lógicos razonamientos, teniendo en cuenta lo trivial que es tu comportamiento", reconoció Sheldon.

" 'Bestie' no tiene nada que ver con esto Sheldon", intervino Amy, para luego dirigirse a Penny, "aunque deberías cambiar tu opinión, con tu increíble belleza y tu suculento cuerpo, pondrías en llamas cualquier pantalla. Yo vería ese video."

"Yo también", dijo… bueno, está claro quién.

"Espero que encuentres tu querido brazo robótico, porque no voy a darte ningún placer esta noche Howard". Luego de eso Bernadette se paró y se dirigió a la heladera para servirse una bebida, aunque su verdadero propósito era alejarse de su esposo. Raj puso un rostro serio y aprovechó el momento para dirigir una vez más su boca al oído de Howard: "No te preocupes, esta vez mi mamá puede llevarme al hospital."

_Oh Buen Señor, y éstos se suponen que son mis amigos_.

Todos los tics posibles que Sheldon pudiera tener, bailaban sobre su rostro, mientras sus pies zapateaban el suelo. Fue Penny la primera en notar su inconformidad.

"De acuerdo, ¿pueden parar ya con eso? Dos de nuestros amigos tienen un problema serio y claramente no estamos ayudando."

"Perdón 'bestie', mira Sheldon, lo único que quería era lograr que enciendas tu seguro embriagador fuego sexual y tuvieras coito descontrolado conmigo igual que mi mono Richard ayer con una mona llamada Tiffany."

"No entiendo por qué nadie la regaña a ella, es mucho más vulgar que yo", Howard murmuró en voz demasiado baja como para captar la atención de los demás.

"¡No estoy interesado en tener coito contigo, te lo he repetido más de una vez, incluso te lo he dicho en klingon; no estoy atraído hacia ti y nunca lo estaré!" Hizo una pausa. "Si lo único que quieres es tener coito, hay miles de hombres fuera de este edificio dispuestos a dártelo. Aún tengo el número de Zack si lo quieres", decididamente Sheldon ya había perdido el control.

"Bueno, eso es un poco rudo", la tristeza volvió a instalarse en el rostro de Amy.

"Sheldon, piensa lo que estás haciendo, nunca volverás a tener una mujer como Amy, y no hables de atracción, estoy seguro que no sabes nada de ello."

"Sí sé de atracción Leonard, el hecho de que no persiga sexualmente como tú a cada mujer que pasa cerca de mí no significa que no sienta atracción, he estado atraído a mujeres antes pero Amy nunca fue una de ellas", Amy comenzó a sollozar mientras Penny le masajeaba suavemente la espalda.

"¿De verdad?, hace un montón de años que vivo contigo y nunca te vi atraído hacia una mujer. Supongo que estaba equivocado… Así que… ¿Quién? ¿A quién te has sentido atraído?"

La respuesta de Sheldon llegó a través de balbuceos "Yo… em… nadie que te tenga que ver contigo Leonard", gracias a que sus tics nunca habían abandonado su rostro, nadie notó la mentira. "Y eso no es importante, el hecho de que no me sienta atraído a Amy ni siquiera es la principal razón de que haya decidido cancelar el contrato."

"¿No lo es?, no entiendo Sheldon, ¿qué más te he hecho?", Las lágrimas de Amy salían como cascadas de sus ojos.

"Amy te considero una buena amiga, pero desde hace unos meses, no haces otra cosa que tratar de cambiar quién soy, ¡no hay nada de malo conmigo y mi forma de ser!", más de uno sintió ganas de objetar eso, pero antes que pudieran Sheldon prosiguió: "No entiendes mi pasión por los comics, las series de ciencia ficción o los videojuegos, y creo que ni siquiera respetas eso y piensas que soy un niño. Todo lo que te interesa de mí es lo que tengo debajo de mis pantalones y no has hecho otra cosa que manipularme para tratar de acceder a ello. En otras palabras, para hablar en términos más vernáculos, has estado actuando como una _arpía_".

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta por un momento, seguramente era la primera vez que escuchaban a Sheldon decir palabras como esa. A la breve conmoción y los llantos más audibles de Amy, le siguió una cadena de agravios de sus amigos:

Bernadette: "Eso fue muy cruel Sheldon."

Leonard: "Eres un idiota"

Howard: "Un completo imbécil"

Raj: A faltas de palabras, él le mostró el dedo del medio.

…

Cada uno de ellos, dirigió su vista hacia Penny que aún no decía nada. Sintiendo la mirada opresiva de los demás, comenzó a tartamudear: "Emm… yo… yo creo que…que". Antes que pudiera formar una frase, Sheldon dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia su habitación. Por alguna razón no quería oír lo que Penny pudiera decirle, sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho que le coaccionaba a evitarlo.

"Deberías ir a hablar con él", Leonard le dijo a Penny.

"¿Qué? ¿Por… por qué yo?"

"Eres la única que él escucha en ocasiones así, quizás puedas convencerlo de que recapacite".

"No creo que eso sea posible", suspiró suavemente, "pero de acuerdo, iré a hablar con él".

"No te preocupes, yo me encargo de consolar a Amy", le aseguró Bernadette.

Penny se levanto del sofá y fue derecho hacia la habitación de él. Una vez frente a su puerta volvió a suspirar y golpeó.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Sheldon…"


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A **

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo. Un tanto más largo. Saben, todo el mundo cree que Sheldon es un personaje muy difícil de representar (y lo es), pero al menos sus motivaciones están muy claras. En cambio Penny es... Penny está totalmente jodida. Los guionistas la arruinaron. Qué fue de aquella alegre, valiente y ambiciosa Penny de las primeras temporadas, no lo sé. Me rompí la cabeza tratando de entender por qué ella podría pensar que Leonard es el mejor novio que puede tener (WTF?) Pobre, pobre Penny...**

**Disclaimer: Big Bang Theory no me pertenece.**

**La canción "Better Man" es de Pearl Jam.**

Capítulo 3

Sin esperar respuesta ella entró lentamente en la habitación. Sheldon se encontraba en su cama acurrucado hacia un costado. En seguida Penny tuvo un deja vu.

"Penny, nadie tiene permitido entrar a mi habitación"

"Ya lo sé y no me importa, vine a ver cómo estás".

"Estoy bien, si viniste a tratar de reconciliarme con Amy debo informarte de la imposibilidad de tu propósito en prosperar".

Ella tardó un momento en descifrar sus palabras. "No vine a eso Sheldon"

"Oh, ¿entonces estás aquí paraa tratar de levantarme el ánimo con la promesa de un ridículo pastel igual que aquella vez en que…?"

"No me recuerdes ese día", Penny lo cortó. Sentía mucho dolor cada vez que recordaba _aquel_ día. Sheldon había sido engañado por sus amigos haciéndole creer que había logrado el gran objetivo de su vida durante su estancia en el Polo Norte. Ella había ido a consolarlo cuando él se enteró de la verdad. Si bien Penny sabía que para Sheldon el trabajo era su vida, en aquel momento no había logrado reconocer la dimensión de la "broma" de Leonard y sus secuaces.

Ella pensó que no había sido la gran cosa, sólo una pelea más de las tantas que tenían, al fin y al cabo Sheldon parecía haberlos perdonado en poco tiempo, por lo cual, no podía ser tan grave, ¿verdad? Pero luego al investigar un poco sobre la Teoría de Cuerdas y descubrir cómo el supuesto descubrimiento de Sheldon hubiera cambiado el mundo de la física, Penny se sintió inmensamente culpable. Es decir, ella se había lanzado a los brazos del traidor en el mismo momento.

Ese maldito día. El día en que Sheldon vio como su trabajo de toda la vida quedó al borde del abismo. El día en que Leonard consigue la chica. El peor día en la vida de Sheldon. El mejor día en la vida de Leonard. No, ella no quería recordar ese día. El día en que empezó a arruinarlo todo. Pero nunca había vuelto a decir nada al respecto. Sheldon parecía preferir mantener el problema bajo la alfombra, así que ella haría lo mismo.

"Sí, yo también quisiera no recordar ese día. Una de las desventajas de tener memoria eidética". La voz de Sheldon salió en forma raspada.

"No vine a nada de eso Sheldon". Penny se sentó en la esquina superior de la cama y apoyó gentilmente su mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Mientras más diferente de aquel día, mejor. "Vine a decirte que entiendo tu decisión y que la apoyo".

Sheldon se dio vuelta y se sentó apoyando su espalda contra el respaldar de la cama. "¿De verdad?"

"Sí, es decir, fuiste un poco rudo, incluso para ti, pero estoy de acuerdo en lo que dijiste.

"Sí, yo tampoco estoy orgulloso de las palabras que utilicé… ¡No le digas a mi mamá!".

"No lo haré", ella sonrió, "y sí, podrías haber sido más gentil, sólo te faltó ofrecerle 'el dedo que se mueve'. ¿O es que sólo guardas ese dedo para mí?".

_¿En serio Penny? ¿Acaba de romper con su novia y estás coqueteando con él?_

"Oh, únicamente uso ese dedo en ocasiones especiales".

_Eso pensé. _

"Como sea. Lo que quiero decir es que nadie te tiene que decir lo que debes hacer, sabes, o hacerte decir lo que no quieres decir, pero al final lo terminas por decir porque sientes que es lo que deberías decir. Nada bueno sale de ello, créeme, lo sé".

"¡Por Dios mujer! Nunca escuché a alguien usar la palabra "decir" seis veces en la misma oración".

Penny intentó sentirse ofendida, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. "Lo sé, perdón por eso. Así que… tu primera ruptura, ¿cómo te sientes?".

"Pienso que estoy bien".

"¿De verdad? ¿No echarás de menos el tiempo que pasabas con Amy?"

"Al contrario, el no tener que pasar tanto tiempo con ella me permitirá volver a concentrarme en…"

"… en tu trabajo para enfocarte en ganar el Premio Nobel". Sacó la lengua y la hizo sonar contra sus labios. "Eres tan predecible".

"Soy predecible porque soy constante, no es un defecto, es una virtud".

Ella hizo el mismo sonido otra vez… "¡deja de hacer eso! ¿No sabes cuántos gérmenes liberas con cada…" y otra vez.

"Mira Sheldon, puede que yo tenga el coeficiente intelectual de un mono, pero te diré algo: estás siendo estúpido".

"Improbable".

"Puedo probar mi afirmación con evidencia científica". Le dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Sheldon le dio una mirada de burla, pero no podía negar su curiosidad: "Adelante".

"Bien. Tú dices que tener una relación sólo te distrae de tu trabajo, pero yo he hecho una pequeña investigación por… curiosidad y ¿sabes lo que descubrí?".

"Se supone que tú debes exponer los resultados, no yo adivinarlos".

"Cierto", Penny suspiró impaciente y continuó: "Lo que descubrí es que la gran mayoría de los ganadores del Premio Nobel están casados e incluso tienen hijos". Ella sonrió triunfante.

"Sí, el 76,9% de los premiados se encontraba casado y el 63,8% tenía, al momento, por lo menos un hijo. ¿Tu premisa?"

_¿En serio? ¿Puede sacar esos cálculos pero no entiende a dónde quiero llegar? Loco de remate._

"Mi premisa es que estás equivocado en que tener una relación imposibilitaría tu deseo de ganar el Nobel. ¿O es que todos esos científicos son más inteligentes que el brillante Dr. Cooper?"

"Penny…" Sheldon adoptó su modo completo de condescendencia. "Déjame decirte algo: si yo lo que quisiera es ganar _un_ Nobel ya lo habría hecho".

Penny comenzó a reírse pero se detuvo al ver la seriedad en su rostro. "No estás bromeando".

"Por supuesto que no. Cuando bromeo digo 'bazinga'. De todos modos, puedo entender tu confusión. La mayoría de las investigaciones de esos laureados científicos no son más que un montón de obviedades. Lo que a ellos les llevó meses o años en descubrir yo podría hacerlo en semanas. Y sólo porque la comunidad científica se empecina en querer recibir una comprobación de la teoría del autor en vez de simplemente reconocer cuándo tienen una mente superior en frente de ellos. Pero me estoy desviando. Lo que quiero decir es que no hay nada meritorio en ello. Sus trabajos son, como tú dirías, predecibles".

"Y si es tan sencillo, porque no ganas el maldito Nobel de una vez". Ella le espetó.

"Oh Penny Penny Penny".

"Oh ¿Qué? ¿Qué ¿Qué?"

Ambos intentando lucir enfadados. Ambos intentando ocultar sus sonrisas. Ambos fallando miserablemente.

"Penny, ¿Qué valor tiene obtener lo que quieres sin un desafío? Por supuesto, yo podría dedicarme a desarrollar esas teorías de menor validez, tener éxito en ello y obtener cierto reconocimiento. ¿Pero qué tendría al final de todo? Sólo un Premio Nobel de baja calidad. Yo no quiero un Premio Nobel, yo quiero _mi_ Premio Nobel. Yo voy a descubrir esa partícula Bosson, probar la Teoría de Cuerdas y entonces sí ganaré ese _estúpido_ premio. Pero Penny…" Giró la cabeza y encontró sus ojos. "algo debes tener siempre en mente: yo nunca me conformaré con otro Nobel que no sea el que yo quiero".

**TBBT**

"¿Quieres que te lleve a casa Amy?", Bernadette ofreció a su amiga que seguía expulsando pequeños sollozos.

"Sí, por favor, en estos momentos quiero estar lo más lejos posible de ese hombre".

"De acuerdo muchachos, voy a acompañara a Amy hasta su casa y luego volveré por ti Howard, ¿está bien?". Luego de recibir la aprobación de su esposo, Bernadette rodeó a Amy con un brazo sobre su cintura y la dirigió fuera del apartamento.

"Bueno, esta noche fue rara"

"Sí, ¡a Sheldon le gustan las mujeres!" Raj dijo ansioso sus primeras palabras de la noche.

"Me refería a lo que pasó entre Amy y Sheldon. Él parecía feliz, incluso sé que le dijo a mi madre que se encontraba orgulloso de ser capaz de mantener una relación.", intervino Leonard. "De verdad lo siento por ellos, aunque supongo que no siempre existe el amor destinado, saben, como cuando yo vi a Penny y sentí amor a primera vista".

"Estoy seguro que eso es solo desde tu perspectiva".

"Estoy de acuerdo con Howard y por favor no digas otra vez eso de 'nuestros hijos serán hermosos e inteligentes".

"De acuerdo, pero así es como va a ser". Leonard nunca dejaba de imaginar su 'futuro perfecto' con Penny. Él volviendo del trabajo para ser recibido por su esposa y sus hijos. Entonces quizás ella le cocinaría y escucharía los avances en sus investigaciones, para finalmente acostarse juntos y esperar otro día.

"Como sea, lo de Sheldon fue inesperado", comenzó Howard, "es decir, Leonard dijo que a veces se masturbaba pero yo siempre pensé que él tenía fantasías con robots, aliens, quizá con zombies, nunca con mujeres".

"Es cierto, y ahora está solo en su habitación con tu novia amigo". Raj bromeó.

Leonard le dio una mirada de burla. "Vamos es Sheldon, Gerard tiene más posibilidades con Penny que él".

"La verdad nunca quise pensar en eso", continuó. "¿Saben que el día que conocimos a Penny Sheldon y yo fuimos al Banco de Esperma para personas con altos coeficientes intelectuales?".

El rostro de Howard adquirió un aspecto de horror. "¿Oh Leonard que has hecho? No me digas que en este momento hay una manada de mini Sheldon deambulando por el mundo. Oh estamos realmente jodidos".

"Cálmate Howard, Sheldon no logró hacerlo, dijo que estábamos haciendo fraude genético".

"Eso es un alivio". Se tranquilizó y enseguida adoptó esa mirada previa a uno de sus típicos comentarios. "Ahh ahora entiendo un poco lo que quieres decir. Tú fuiste a ese banco de esperma con Sheldon dispuesto a _liberarte_. Pero él no te dejó darte el gusto, así que volviste a tu hogar completamente _cargado_, viste a Penny y en seguida sentiste un _duro_ amor por ella, ¿verdad?". Howard lo miró moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

"Eres asqueroso".

"Es verdad, pero tiene razón, tu siempre estás _cargado_ Leonard. Deja esa basura del amor a primera vista, ¿qué otra cosa podrías haber visto de Penny por fuera de su apariencia? Howard será asqueroso, pero al menos lo reconoce".

"¿Podemos cambiar de tema por favor?" Al no tener una respuesta para contradecir esa afirmación, Leonard decidió evadirla.

"Sí, volvamos a las fantasías de Sheldon".

"No ese tema".

"Vamos Leonard, ¿no me digas que no sientes al menos un poquito de curiosidad?".

"A decir verdad no, Howard. No sé qué encenderá a Sheldon, pero estoy seguro que prefiero no saberlo".

**TBBT**

"¿Moriste al final de la trilogía?".

"Sí".

Sheldon sonrió victoriosamente, seguro de que tenía la respuesta en su bolsillo. "¡Eres Padme!".

"Nop, soy Trinity". Penny soltó una carcajada. "Perdiste otra vez Sheldon. Lo siento cariño, pero eres muy malo en esto".

"¡Estás haciendo trampa!", pataleó en la cama como un chico. "No me gusta este juego. Tú siempre te sales con la tuya conmigo".

"Eso no es totalmente cierto y lo sabes. De todas formas", hizo una pausa, creyendo que este era el momento para decirle lo que en verdad había venido a decirle. "Ya que lo mencionas, quiero que tengas en claro algo", le dijo arrimándose a él y buscando su mirada. Hacía ya un rato largo que ella se encontraba acostada en la cama de espaldas junto a él. A pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar, a Penny no le había tomado más que una breve discusión, una explicación de cómo le dolía su columna y un delicado 'cállate y hazme lugar' para lograrlo. Está bien, quizás no haya sido tan delicado.

"Sheldon, tú sabes que yo no tolero tu mierda, sabes que puedo presionarte, sacarte de tu zona de confort, obligarte a hacer cosas que de otra forma no harías pero…", se detuvo un momento, buscando las palabras que salieron casi como un susurro, "debes saber que yo nunca intentaría cambiar quien eres".

"Lo sé Penny, por más odiosa que puedas ser en ocasiones, a diferencia de Amy, tú sabes los límites. Creo que te he entrenado bien en estos años". Ella giró sus ojos mientras Sheldon seguía hablando. "Además, tu forma de proceder es claramente diferente a la de Amy: mientras tú tienes una extraña fascinación por las amenazas, Amy va directo a la acción".

"Sí, ella cruzó totalmente la línea. Adoro a Amy pero lo que hizo está mal. Y tienes razón en lo que dijiste, tú no quieres lo mismo que ella así que no tiene sentido seguir con esa farsa. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tardaste tanto en hacerlo".

"Bueno, sólo quería probar un punto conmigo mismo. Esto fue un buen experimento para aprender cómo comportarme como novio. Creo que he tenido éxito en ello, por supuesto, eso no es ninguna sorpresa".

"Sí, estoy segura que fuiste un gran novio", Penny dijo entre risas, Sheldon, por supuesto, no percibió el sarcasmo.

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que ella rompió el silencio: "¿Sabes lo que envidio de ti Sheldon?".

El resopló antes de responder. "Estoy seguro que envidias un montón de cosas de mí Penny, honestamente no encuentro nada en lo que no pudieras envidiarme".

"Eres un completo egomaníaco sabes, pero justamente eso es lo que envidio de ti, tu confianza, tu fortaleza, el ser consciente de tu valor. Tú sabes lo que quieres y vas por ello. Yo, por otra parte, tengo miedo de enfrentar mis problemas. Por eso sólo termino emborrachándome y haciendo estupideces".

"Si eres consciente de ello no entiendo por qué sigues intoxicándote con grandes cantidades de alcohol".

"¡Porque cuando no lo hago soy una estúpida y triste mesera sin futuro!". _No, no empieces a llorar, no seas tan patética Penny, no más de lo que ya eres_.

"No logro ver en qué eres diferente cuando bebes". Sheldon comenzó a sentirse incómodo por su falta de lógica y su evidente aflicción. "Calma, calma". Eso era, como siempre, su mejor –única-, carta para consolar a alguien. "Sheldon está aquí".

"¿Y sabes lo que es peor?", Penny siguió: "He sido mesera del Cheesecake Factory por casi diez años, y al parecer, ya ni siquiera soy buena en eso. ¿Cómo es posible?".

"Bueno, una posible explicación de por qué alguien fallaría en actividades que con anterioridad realizaba sin inconvenientes podría ser producto de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le causara daños en sus funciones cognitivas". Penny intentó aniquilarlo con su mirada. "De cualquier manera, ese no parece ser tu caso, yo diría que tu problema es una clara falta de motivación".

"Sí, solo digo ¿está tan mal simplemente pretender que alguna vez tus amigos o tu novio te digan 'Hey Penny, yo tengo fe en ti'?".

"Penny, no lo tomes a mal, yo acabo de romper con mi novia pero tú me estás deprimiendo más". Cuándo esta mujer dejaría de tener como único objetivo buscar la validación de los demás era algo que Sheldon se preguntaba a menudo. Si efectivamente ella sabía de la raíz de sus problemas, por qué simplemente no hacía algo para cambiarlo. Su irracional comportamiento nunca paraba de asombrarlo. El sentía la necesidad de sacudirle la cabeza hasta hacerla entrar en razón, aún sabiendo que con eso no solucionaría nada.

"Lo sé, lo siento", dijo secándose las lágrimas, "esa parece ser mi especialidad últimamente". Y comenzó a reír inexplicablemente. Sheldon volteó su cabeza para mirarla preguntándose si la situación podía volverse más absurda. Ella notó su confusión y se apuró a explicar: "Me río porque me he dado cuenta de cuanto echaba de menos hablar contigo, escuchar tus consejos, extraños pero de algún modo útiles, ha pasado tiempo de ello".

"Eso es correcto, yo he estado pasando mucho tiempo con Amy mientras tú has estado ocupada con Leonard teniendo…".

"¡No lo digas!", ella advirtió.

"De acuerdo", se resignó, "pero Penny, tú y yo pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo discutiendo".

"Es verdad, pero también tenemos nuestros momentos".

"Supongo".

"Y además no lo niegues, tú amas nuestras discusiones". Le dijo, dándole un suave golpe con su codo.

"'Amar' no es la palabra que utilizaría, aunque debo admitir que hay algo estimulante en ello, cierto tipo de desafío, tus respuestas a mis argumentaciones suelen ser… umm…"

"¿Impredecibles?"

"En efecto". El esbozó una leve pero auténtica sonrisa.

Ella comenzó a reír y luego se calmó mirando vagamente entre suspiros el techo de la habitación. "Te extraño Sheldon", susurró.

"Estás siendo ridícula. El acto de extrañar es producto de la imposibilidad de ver a la persona que se extraña, ya sea porque ésta se encuentra en una localidad inaccesible transitoriamente o porque simplemente ha dejado de existir. Ninguna de las dos se aplica a tu caso Penny. Tú vives a seis metros de distancia."

"Seis metros, seis años luz. Tú estás en una galaxia muy, muy lejana". Ella estaba tan cerca de él que apenas tuvo que mover su cabeza para apoyarla suavemente en su hombro. Pudo sentir a Sheldon tensarse pero relajándose un poco con cada exhalación mientras permanecían en silencio. Un confortable silencio, sin sentir la necesidad de romperlo con charla incómoda o empezar a besarse. No, simplemente ellos dos compartiendo un momento.

"¿Penny?", Sheldon finalmente habló.

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias por apoyar mi decisión".

Su sonrisa resplandeció en el cuarto semioscuro. "De nada cariño". Ella suspiró y tomó un momento para reunir las fuerzas y preguntar: "¿Tú harías lo mismo por mí?".

Knock, knock. "¿Está todo bien allí dentro?".

_Mierda_.

"Sí Leonard, todo está bien". Ella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a Sheldon: "Tengo que irme". Se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente. "Cállate", le dijo antes que él empezara a protestar, "al fin y al cabo ya he besado una vez todo tu lindo rostro". _Casi_. Sheldon se ruborizó un poco y asintió, despidiéndola luego.

Penny no tuvo más que cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Sheldon para encontrarse cara a cara con Leonard. "¿Qué fue todo eso? Llevan horas ahí adentro", él preguntó inclinando su cabeza y frotando inquietamente sus dedos.

"No es nada, estábamos hablando". Penny respondió evasivamente, empezando a caminar por el pasillo hacia la puerta del apartamento, tratando de volver lo más rápido al suyo.

"¿Sólo hablando?"

"Sí Leonard, _sólo_ hablando", ella espetó.

"Disculpa… es simplemente que no entiendo", balbuceó en su voz quejosa.

_Por supuesto que no entiendes, tú u yo nunca hablamos por horas_. "Las rupturas son difíciles cielo". Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y volvió a buscar la salida. Leonard la detuvo al mismo momento que abría la puerta.

"Espera, ¿quieres… que te acompañe?".

"Oh lo siento cariño, pero estoy cansada, sólo quiero ir a dormir".

"Ah… de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana entonces".

_Claro, si no hay sexo no vale la pena pasar la noche conmigo ¿verdad?_ "Adiós Leonard". Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla mientras él la vio marcharse y desaparecer atrás de la puerta de su apartamento.

"Sí, adiós Penny".

**TBBT**

Penny no tardó mucho en entender que esa no iba a ser una noche en la que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Al menos no hasta que resolviera esto y tomara de una vez por todas una decisión. Sus pensamientos eran torbellinos adentro de su cabeza y no paraba de caminar inconscientemente de un lado a otro en su habitación. _Un baño, necesito un baño_.

Después de deshacerse de su ropa, comenzó a llenar la bañera y decidió poner música. Al demonio, si algún vecino la denunciaba por ruidos molestos. Después de todo, nada iba a causar más escándalo que los gemidos de esa zorra Alicia con cualquiera que sea el productor de TV que estuviera follándosela ahora.

_De acuerdo Penny, esto tiene que terminar, basta de beber y evadirlo. No puedo engañarme más, nada cambió en estas semanas, ¡cielos, nada ha cambiado en años! ¿Por qué lo sigo intentando? Todos siguen diciéndome que afortunada debería sentirme de estar con él: mis amigos, mi padre. ¿Por qué yo no me siento así? ¿Está mal que interiormente espere algo mejor? ¿Los demás no creen que merezca algo mejor? Sigo diciéndome que ellos tienen razón y algún día yo veré lo mismo. Que si no les hago caso decepcionaré a todos otra vez. Por eso volví con él, era lo que todos esperaban, lo que debía ocurrir. _

**Esperando, mirando el reloj**

**Son las cuatro en punto**

**Esto tiene que parar**

**Díselo, no esperes más**

**Ella practica su discurso**

**Mientras él abre la puerta, ella se da la vuelta**

**Finge que duerme mientras él la examina**

_Así que hice el esfuerzo y otra vez caí en el mismo pozo, otra vez obligándome a tratar de amarlo, a forzar las cosas. Y no debería ser así, debería ser natural decirle a la otra persona que lo amas. Realmente iba terminar con él ese día, ¡maldito sea él y sus ojos de cachorrito!, ¡malditas sean mis amigas por insistir que en algún rincón de mi corazón siento amor por Leonard!, ¡maldito sea Sheldon y su homeostasis de mierda!_

_No estaría acabando sólo con él, estaría acabando con todos. Todos parecen ser parte de esta relación enferma_

**Ella miente y dice que está enamorada de él**

**No puede encontrar un hombre mejor**

**Sueña en color, sueña en rojo**

**No puede encontrar un hombre mejor**

_Y me acobardé y lo volví a intentar con más fuerza, con toda la que me quedaba. Pero nunca es suficiente para él, nunca va a dejar de comportarse como un idiota, de ponerse celoso de cada hombre que se acerque a mí, de no confiar en mí. Nunca le he dado un puto motivo para ello pero eso no lo va a detener. Así que no hacemos otra cosa que pelear y yo trato de hacer las paces con él, pero él se comporta como un mayor idiota aún, y yo tengo que esforzarme más y más y más al punto que estoy tan desesperada por su inseguridad que no encuentro otra cosa que decirlo que lo amo. ¿QUÉ MIERDA ES LO QUE TENGO EN LA CABEZA? ¿Y eso finalmente lo contenta? ¡NO! Porque no importa cuánto ego succione de mí, tan rápido como lo incorpora lo expulsa de su culo de la misma forma que si hubiese tomado una tonelada de helado. Estúpido intolerante a la lactosa. _

**Hablando consigo misma**

**No hay nadie más que necesite saberlo**

**Se dice a sí misma**

_¿Seré yo? ¿No soy capaz de tener una relación saludable? Mi único otro ejemplo de una relación larga es con Kurt. Yo creí que lo amaba, pero no sabía lo que es el amor. Todavía no estoy segura de saber qué es. Estoy segura que no es lo que siento por Leonard. Quisiera creer que el amor es más que eso. En algunos aspectos, mis dos relaciones han sido tan parecidas. Oh eso no es justo Penny. No puedes comparar a Leonard con Kurt. Él te engañaba, te intimidaba, te golpeaba. Nadie lo sabe, no necesito que la gente me tenga más lástima. _

_Entonces ¿por qué… por qué me siento tan miserable con él de cómo me sentí con Kurt? Con Kurt no había nada más que sexo y con Leonard… Pero a Kurt no le interesaba mi vida, o si hacía algo con ella, en cambio Leonard apoya cualquier cosa que haga. A decir verdad, al hijo de puta le importa un carajo si me paso el resto de mi vida trabajando de mesera. Él sólo quiere… mantenerme y cree que eso lo hace una buena persona. No le interesa que tenga éxito personal porque piensa que así sería más difícil que me quede junto a él. Pero él me trata bien supongo, me escucha porque… ¡PORQUE QUIERE TENER SEXO! ¡ÉL MISMO TE LO DIJO! Tan rápido como otra mujer aparece en el camino se olvida de mí: Missy, Leslie, Stephanie, Alicia, Priya, esa zorra científica que Sheldon invitó a dormir. Oh ¡ella te dejó hacerlo! ¿Verdad Leonard? Pobre de ti. Claro, si yo lo hiciera con cualquiera que me dejara sería una prostituta. ¿Pero sabes lo más triste de todo Leonard? ¡Que yo podría acostarme con todos esos hombres y no sería la mitad de prostituta que soy contigo! _

**Recuerda cuando era valiente y fuerte**

**Y esperaba para que el mundo se apareciera**

**Jura que lo conocía, ahora jura que se ha ido**

_¡Dios! ¿Cuándo me he vuelto tan patética? Yo no era así. Hace falta valor para irte de tu casa a los 18 años por tu propia cuenta y perseguir tu sueño. Hace falta valor para dejar a Kurt, perder todos tus amigos y empezar de nuevo. ¿Es eso lo que temo? ¿Perder a mis amigos? ¿Perderlo a él? Lo mejor de mi vida llegó cada vez que decidí tomar riesgos, no por lo que logré, sino por la sensación de que es posible lograrlo. Quiero volver a sentir eso. No quiero pensar que Leonard es la mejor relación que pueda tener. Quiero… ¡quiero mi Premio Nobel! ¡Necesito ir por lo que quiero y tomar mis propias decisiones! ¡No necesito que me aconseje alguien que para tratar de lograr la atención de su novio le envía material pornográfico, por el amor de Dios!_

**Ella lo amaba**

**No quiere irse de esta manera**

**Ella lo alimenta**

**Es por eso que volverá otra vez**

**No puede encontrar un hombre mejor**

_Y quizá aún haya esperanzas de que todo salga bien. Por supuesto, Leonard estará dolido un tiempo, pero eso sólo será hasta que encuentre cualquier mujer que le deje hacer lo que quiera, entonces él estará feliz, y en cuestión de días ella estará infeliz y lo abandonará y él volverá a perseguirme a mí porque yo soy la "afortunada" que vive del otro lado del pasillo. Mierda. _

_Así que solo me quedan las opciones de mudarme o destrozarle el corazón cruelmente para asegurarme que nunca más vuelva a pensar en mí. Cambiar de apartamento, quizá de ciudad o ser una enorme y colosal arpía. ¿Qué será Penny? No lo sé, supongo que lo decidiré cuando lo vea. Pero tengo que hacer esto ahora, porque Dios sabe que si espero a mañana me voy a volver a acobardar. Lo supe desde el momento en que lo vi acurrucado en esa cama. Si aquel fue el día en que empecé a arruinar todo, este será el día en que empiece a remediarlo_

Rápidamente salió de la bañera y se vistió, pensando que cada segundo que dejase pasar le haría perder un poco de su valor. Buscó su celular y le envió un mensaje de texto a Leonard diciéndole: "Ven aquí, ya". Instantes después su celular vibró y Penny se dispuso a leer la respuesta de Leonard. Sólo que el mensaje no era de Leonard. Era de Sheldon…

Solo decía: "Sí". 

_**Uff. Eso fue agotador. Al menos espero que les haya gustado y este dolor de cabeza habrá servido para algo. Gracias por los comentarios y las lindas palabras. Hasta la próxima :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A**

**Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas y no se hayan excedido con la bebida. O sí, que mas da. Mientras la consecuencia de eso no haya sido terminar acostándose con alguien como Leonard ;) **

**Guau, no esperaba tanta aceptación con esta historia. Veo que ya empiezo a tener fieles seguidores. A los que no puedo contestarle por PM como a Montaneriana y Luna les agradezco desde aquí. Pero gracias en serio, aunque suene cursi, las reviews realmente ayudan a dar ánimo para seguir escribiendo. Sobre todo con una autora como ésta, un poquitín insegura de sí misma. Y a los que leyeron y aún no comentaron, ¡no sean tímidos, hagan saber sus opiniones! :P**

**Capítulo 4**

**Disclaimer: Blabla... Big Bang Theory no me pertenece... blabla **

"Siéntate aquí mientras te preparo algo para tomar". Bernadette le ofreció a Amy indicándole el sofá para luego iniciar su camino hacia la heladera. El viaje en auto había transcurrido en pleno silencio, sin más ruidos que algún aislado gimoteo de Amy. Ella había sido la dama de honor de Bernadette, pero aún así nunca habían cimentado un verdadero lazo de amistad. Con un poco de sinceridad, cualquiera de ellas reconocería que su acercamiento había sido por defecto al compartir el mismo grupo de amigos (especialmente al tener a Penny en común). Y el peso de ello recaía ahora sobre Bernadette al percibir su total incapacidad de encontrar una manera de consolar a su 'amiga'.

"Sólo un vaso de agua por favor".

"¿Qué le pasa a él?", dijo señalando al mono que se movía inquietamente dentro de su jaula y agarraba con furia los barrotes tratando de arrancarlos.

"Oh Richard sólo quiere un cigarrillo y además no le gusta estar encerrado. Pues te tengo una noticia: no siempre obtienes lo que quieres en la vida ¡mono estúpido!". Descargó su furia contra el lanzándole un manojo de cigarrillos que había sobre la mesa de café. "¡A ver si aprendes a encenderlos por tu cuenta!".

"Cálmate Amy. Sé lo difícil que es estar en tu situación ahora, todos hemos pasado por nuestra primera ruptura. Pero lo que debes saber es que con el tiempo las heridas cicatrizan y uno aprende de los errores." La pequeña rubia logró finalmente esbozar una idea en su intento de aplacarla mientras le alcanzaba el vaso con agua.

Después de darle un rápido sorbo a su bebida, Amy consideró sus palabras: "¿Tú piensas que me he equivocado en algo?".

"¡No… no… no es eso! Me refiero a que una vez que todo esto pase, volverás a ser la misma Amy de siempre pero con un poco más de experiencia. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?".

Desafortunadamente, pudo ver claramente como su dubitativo intento de corregir sus palabras fracasó en el objetivo de reanimarla. "Eso es precisamente lo que temo. Yo pensé que era una nueva Amy: hermosa, con un novio apuesto y un amplio círculo social de amigos. Pero me equivoqué, ahora ustedes me expulsarán de su mundo y volveré a ser la triste y solitaria persona que era antes".

"¡Claro que no haremos eso!" Se apresuró a sentarse a su lado y sujetarle suavemente una de sus manos. "Estaremos acompañándote en cada momento. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar lo contrario?".

"Lo siento". Tomó un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas y bebió otro trago de agua. "Es que realmente esperaba que mi 'bestie' fuera la que estuviera consolándome en este momento".

"Bueno, ella está con Sheldon ahora", le dijo ignorando lo mejor posible la ofensa.

"Sí, exactamente".

"Oh no seas así Amy, tú sabes que Penny te adora. Estoy segura que ahora está tratando de hacerle entender a Sheldon lo cruel que ha sido". Amy seguía impávida ante sus palabras y Bernadette sintió la urgencia de abandonar el lugar cuanto antes. Sin importar lo que dijera o hiciese, parecía que sólo estaba empeorando las cosas.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que volver para recoger a Howard". Se disculpó mientras se separaba de ella y acomodaba su cartera sobre su hombro. "¿Estarás bien?".

"No te preocupes, después de todo, será sólo otra noche más con la única compañía de mi mono".

Bernadette, suspiró tristemente. Realmente quería ser capaz de encontrar una forma de consolarla o al menos evitar que sus palabras se volvieran cada vez más amargas. Pero no podía. "Te veo mañana Amy. Y por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería ¿de acuerdo?".

Una vez a solas, Amy se quedó petrificada sobre el sofá por unos cuantos minutos escrutando su vaso con agua. Finalmente descargó su contenido en el fregadero, recogió un segundo vaso y sacó una botella de vodka de la heladera. "¿Me acompañas con un trago Richard?"

**TBBT**

_No te acobardes, no te acobardes, no te acobardes. Siempre es mejor temprano que tarde, ya aprendiste esa lección. Y esta vez tienes la bendición de Sheldon. Sí, eso es. Pero tengo que mantener la calma, porque sé bien que si pierdo los nervios sólo será para peor. Ya puedo imaginarme su mirada manipuladora, sus quejas, sus intentos de dar lástima y me dan ganas de… ¡No, Penny! No pierdas el foco, tu objetivo es que esto termine bien, ¡no falles!… _

_¿Otro mensaje de texto?, esta vez debe ser él… pero… no… ¿Otra vez Sheldon? Oh no, no me digas que se arrepintió, de seguro escuchó a Leonard despertarse y se echó para atrás, o me escribió 'bazinga' y todo no era más que una broma. ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer ahora? Más te vale Sheldon que no… _'**Por cierto Penny, tengo trabajo que hacer por la mañana y tu estancia en mi habitación hasta altas horas de la noche me privarán de un adecuado ciclo R.E.M. de sueño. Eso es un strike**.'. _¡Oh gracias a Dios!... Pero no Moonpie, no me vas a dar ningún strike… _'**Nada d eso Shel, si me das s strike voy a ir para allá y privarte d + hs d sueño. Y a esa amenaza la pienso cumpl**…'

"¿Con quién hablas?"

"¡Ay, Leonard!", gritó sobresaltada como si no hubiera estado esperando su visita. "Me asustaste. ¿Por qué no golpeas la puerta?"

"Lo siento, no vi necesidad, tu nunca lo haces además así que… así que ¿quién es?"

"Ah ¿esto?", dijo señalando a su celular, "uh… es… es Sheldon, al parecer lo despertaste cuando saliste de tu cuarto. ¿Me esperas un minuto? Tranquilizo al loco y ya estoy contigo".

Penny se dispuso a finalizar el mensaje mientras Leonard asintió y se encaminó hacia la habitación. No estaba sorprendido de recibir una invitación de Penny, en cierta forma era lo esperable. Él sabía que ella había estado mal marchándose tan descortésmente después de ignorarlo toda la noche. Como siempre ella comprendería su error y ofrecería sus disculpas a su modo: con sexo. Que estuviera mensajeándose a esas horas de la noche con Sheldon le irritaba un poco, sobre todo al ver su sonrisa mientras miraba el celular. Pero no podía culparla, a pesar de haber sido extremadamente cuidadoso en no hacer ruido, el maldito oído vulcano de su compañero escucha todo. Raro que sus regaños no fueron dirigidos a él. Bueno, ya habría tiempo de escucharlos.

' **x cierto grax shel. tu apoyo es todo lo q necesito**'. Guardó el celular e hizo sonar sus palmas dándose coraje a sí misma. "De acuerdo, la hora de la verdad. Espero que estés preparado Leonard". Y lo estaba: cuando entró a su habitación lo vio tendido en la cama, apoyado de costado con su codo, con la palma de su mano sosteniendo su cabeza y totalmente… desnudo.

"¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!".

"¿No es para hacer esto que me llamaste?"

"¡No!". De entrada tuvo un mal presentimiento que efectivamente Leonard no iba a colaborar a que esto fuese simple. Con todo, volvió a hacer un esfuerzo para calmarse. "Vístete, tenemos que hablar". Él obedeció diligentemente aunque sin ocultar su preocupación. Esas palabras dichas en ese tono nunca eran un buen preludio.

"Y bien… ¿de qué se trata todo esto Penny?".

_Oh no, tus ojos de cachorrito no te salvarán esta vez_. "De acuerdo, escucha…", comenzó lo más apaciblemente que pudo, "necesito que me ayudes a que lo que voy a decirte sea lo menos traumático posible".

"No suena nada prometedor la verdad".

"No lo es. Esto…", le dijo señalando con su dedo índice a ambos sucesivamente, "no está funcionando. Y si tengo que ser sincera, creo que nunca ha funcionado ni lo hará".

"¿Vamos a pasar por esta charla otra vez? Penny, los dos sabemos cómo termina esto: no importa cuánto peleemos, siempre terminamos volviendo, es como una fuerza gravitacional que nos empuja a estar juntos".

"O más bien como una mano exterior que nos obliga a hacerlo en contra de nuestra voluntad".

"Me gusta pensar que es el destino".

"¡No lo es!". Ella gritó. "Por favor Leonard, te lo volveré a repetir: haz que esto sea lo más simple posible porque, esta vez, es definitivo. Y no quiero que las cosas se vuelvan más incómodas entre nosotros".

Él sonrió sarcásticamente. "¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Dejar que rompas conmigo alegremente sin siquiera pedir una explicación?".

"¿Una explicación? Por si no te has dado cuenta, no soy feliz. No soy… ¡no soy yo misma! ¡Tú sabes que yo no era así cuando me conociste! Yo era alegre… y ambiciosa y ahora… ¡ahora soy triste y patética!... he pasado tanto tiempo tratando de lidiar con tus inseguridades que he descuidado las mías. Contigo me siento igual de miserable que cuando estaba con Kurt".

"¡¿Me estás comparando con ese cavernícola?!"

"¡No! Lo que quiero decir es que…", se sentó en la cama y hundió su rostro entre sus manos. "Nuestra relación es distinta pero igual de enfermiza que la que tenía con él. Mira, cuando salía con alguien tan… intimidante como Kurt, de algún modo perverso eso me hacía sentir segura en el mundo exterior. Nadie te hará daño cuando saben que estás con él. Por supuesto, una vez que llegas a tu casa tu vida es un infierno. Y contigo… mi vida es cómoda, fácil y… ¡aburrida! Y en el mundo exterior mi vida es… ¡ni siquiera tengo vida fuera de nuestra relación! ¡No puedo! No puedo tener amigos porque enseguida te pones celoso y crees que te dejaré por ellos. Me quieres todo el tiempo para ti y no puedo darte eso Leonard".

Él tartamudeó un par de veces sin poder formar una idea mientras digería sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía comparar ambas relaciones? Él siempre la trató bien. Sólo hace falta un rápido vistazo para entender que Kurt es el malo y él el bueno. A veces las apariencias son muy obvias para dejar lugar a dudas. Si después de salir con dos personas tan diferentes Penny se sentía igual, claramente era culpa de ella. De su temor al compromiso, su necesidad de escapar de una relación cada vez que ésta se pone seria.

"Estás siendo muy injusta Penny. No creo que te esté atando a mí pero tampoco entiendo qué crees que te estás perdiendo. Puedo comprender que quizás te sientas intimidada al pasar tanto tiempo rodeada de genios, pero esa no es razón para querer volver a pasar el rato con gente estúpida".

"¿De verdad crees que el mundo se divide entre genios y estúpidos?" Se volvió a levantar con los brazos en jarra y actitud desafiante. "Porque si es así, sé muy bien en cuál de los dos lugares encajo".

"Ok, mira…", Leonard bajó el tono de la conversación antes de que se fuera de las manos, "si quieres pasar más tiempo con otra gente está bien, puedo hacer eso contigo, soy más adaptable ahora, no soy el mismo nerd antisocial de antes. Y puedes agregarlo a la lista de nuestra prueba beta". Ofreció con esperanza.

_¡Ay Dios Mío! De acuerdo, ahora sí que entiendo lo que sentía Sheldon cuando trató de enseñarme física_. _Nunca le va a entrar en esa cabeza_. "Esa lista es una estupidez Leonard, nada cambió desde entonces. Por favor, necesito que entiendas que no hay vuelta atrás de esto. Es lo mismo que trataba de explicarte Sheldon antes de que lo hicieras explotar".

Leonard jadeó un poco con los ojos bien abiertos pareciendo finalmente empezar a comprender. Difícil establecer si eso realmente era algo bueno o malo. "¿Esto tiene que ver con algo que te dijo Sheldon? ¿De eso estuvieron hablando? Él sabe que estás haciendo esto ¿verdad? ¡Por eso se estaban mandando mensajes!".

"¡No! Sheldon no me dijo que hiciera nada pero… pero algunas cosas que dijo me hicieron pensar. Hay que estar ciego para no ver que presentó unos cuantos buenos puntos".

"¿Buenos puntos? ¡Sheldon no sabe nada de relaciones!"

"¡No será un experto, pero al menos entendió lo suficiente de la suya para acabarla por las razones adecuadas!". _Y siempre supo que la nuestra estaba destinada al fracaso_.

"¿Te estás escuchando a ti misma? Claro, todo lo que quiere Amy es tener sexo con su novio, ¡qué locura! ¿Qué hay de malo en que quiera que Sheldon se comporte como alguien normal?"

"Si lo que quiere es a alguien normal, ¡que busque a alguien normal!"

"¿Por qué mierda estamos hablando de Sheldon?".

Sexo estridente, música de rock y una pareja discutiendo a los gritos en horas de la madrugada. O bien mañana colapsaría el libro de quejas para el propietario o habría una estampida de los inquilinos abandonando para siempre la residencia de Los Robles 2311. Lo más curioso de todo es que ninguno de ellos lo haría por culpa del más lunático del edificio.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos. Sin siquiera mirarse, otra vez con esa sensación de estar en dos universos diferentes a pesar de compartir la misma habitación. En este punto es que siempre empezaba el sexo. No esta vez. Penny seguía tratando de buscar palabras que la mente tan obtusa de Leonard pudiera comprender. Él seguía estrujando su raciocinio para encontrar la forma de hacerla retroceder en sus pasos.

"Tú dijiste que me amabas". Leonard empezó a resignarse y jugar sus últimas cartas. No eran muchas. "¿Me mentiste?".

Ella suspiró y asintió levemente con vergüenza. "Realmente esperaba que con el tiempo se transformara en una verdad. Pero nunca pasará. Y si eres sincero, lo que tú sientes por mí tampoco es amor. Nunca me has valorado por lo que soy o estar orgulloso de mí".

"¡Eso es ridículo! Yo siempre estoy orgulloso de mostrarles a todos que eres mi novia. Siempre fue mi sueño tener una novia tan bonita como tú".

"¡Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo! Tú no estás orgulloso de mí sino de poseerme…" Ella exhaló un fuerte resoplido, abrió sus brazos y los dejó caer en señal de rendición. "¿Sabes qué? No es necesario que explique nada, si no lo entiendes, quizá tú seas el tonto y yo el genio después de todo. Sé honesto contigo mismo alguna vez y verás que después de tantos años no hay nada que verdaderamente nos conecte".

Leonard quiso refutar y se esforzó en repasar todos sus recuerdos con Penny tratando de encontrar una razón para mostrarle cuán equivocada estaba. Una buena razón sería suficiente. Pero estaba fracasando. Él nunca la ayudó a progresar con su carrera o animarla a ser mejor. Si alguna vez le hubiera regalado flores, o peluches o joyas, tendría algo ahora para evadir este silencio patético. Se estaba quedando desesperadamente sin opciones hasta que lo vio. El objeto de su salvación yacía sobre la pequeña mesita de luz al lado de la cama.

"¡Lo tengo! ¡El copo de nieve! No puedes negar que esto nos conecta. Es el primer regalo que te di". _El único_. "Y creo que es una buena representación de lo que es nuestro amor: Lo recogí en el mismo momento en que te estabas percatando de tus sentimientos hacia mí, es original, su apariencia es frágil, pero todo lo que tenemos que hacer es cuidarlo un poco y durará para siempre".

Ella tenía que admitirlo. Eso había sido bastante agradable. Se acercó hasta la mesita de luz pasando a través de Leonard para tomarlo y estudiándolo detenidamente por unos instantes mientras lo pasaba entre sus dedos.

"Este es nuestro amor, ¿verdad?".

_Mierda, se suponía que esto no iba a terminar así. Fallé… de nuevo. ¿Pero qué otra opción me queda ahora mismo? Rayos, voy a odiarme para siempre por esto_.

Ella cerró su puño derecho apretando el copo de nieve con fuerza, infló su pecho dándose coraje y alzó su brazo para lanzarlo violentamente contra la pared. A pesar de su pequeñez, impactó ruidosamente en ella dejando su marca y fragmentándose en pedazos que se desparramaron por la habitación. El último recuerdo de aquél día. Y después de todo, era en verdad triste que la única conexión con Leonard luego de seis años sea un copo de nieve recogido al mismo tiempo en que perpetraba su máxima traición hacia su mejor amigo. El regalo hacía tiempo que para ella ya no representaba el amor de Leonard sino la desgracia de Sheldon.

"Está… roto", dijo débilmente y con la cabeza gacha como si hubiera gastado todas sus fuerzas con su anterior acción.

Leonard se quedó congelado, cruzando su mirada entre el piso, la pared y Penny. Abrió su boca un par de veces, no para hablar sino para respirar, deseando llevar consigo su inhalador para el asma. Él único sonido que dejó antes de marcharse fue su furioso golpe al cerrar la puerta.

**TBBT**

¿Miserable? ¿Tiene alguna idea ella de lo que en verdad es sentirse miserable? ¿Sabe lo que es hacer el bien toda tu vida y no tener recompensa por ello? ¿Sabe lo que es ser acosado, humillado asiduamente en la secundaria? Claro que no, ella era la chica popular, la Reina de la Corte del Maíz. Ella hubiera sido el victimario de su desdicha entonces. Lo era ahora mismo. Ella se acostumbró a conseguir lo que quiere gracias a su apariencia, a recibir constantes halagos de gente como él que se arrastra para ser notado. Por eso, cuando ella tiene que enfrentarse con los problemas del mundo adulto, falla. Allí nadie te ayuda. Pero él lo hizo, él no la convirtió en alguien patética y triste, él la ayudó a escapar del mundo de la frivolidad. Porque esa chica tiene que madurar. Por más honorable que sea perseguir un sueño, tienes que darte cuenta cuando eso nunca va a funcionar. Tienes que sentar cabeza como él le está ofreciendo. Ella lo dijo, su vida puede ser cómoda, fácil… ¿y ella lo rechaza? ¿Qué hará cuando no tenga a nadie que le ayude a pagar la comida o sus cuentas? ¿Volver a Nebraska con sus padres? Pues si lo que ella necesita es recibir otro golpe de la realidad, que así sea.

Porque él sí lo comprendió, él también tuvo sueños. Él también creyó alguna vez que podría ganar el Premio Nobel, pero entendió que es imposible. Que simplemente no tiene la capacidad. Quizá pueda tener la inteligencia pero nunca la determinación necesaria. Años de vivir con Sheldon le enseñaron lo que uno debe ser para lograrlo. No está dispuesto a hacerlo, no lo vale.

Hablando de Roma, Sheldon hizo su aparición a través del pasillo vestido en sus pijamas cuadriculados.

"Buen día Leonard". Saludó con su habitual tono impersonal.

Él no respondió, sólo lo observó desde el sillón desplazarse plácidamente hacia la cocina, para dar inicio a sus movimientos mecanizados en la preparación de su desayuno. Después de una breve deliberación en silencio Sheldon eligió el cereal bajo en fibras. No era un mal día al parecer. "Luces bastante feliz teniendo en cuenta que ayer rompiste con tu novia".

Sheldon giró la cabeza hacia su compañero, con esa expresión tan suya que indica su confusión ante alguien que está siendo incoherente. "Considerando que mi objetivo era culminar mi relación y que tuve éxito en ello, no entiendo por qué debería sentirme infeliz".

Leonard movió su cabeza en desaprobación. Quería arremeter contra él en ese mismo instante, pero aún no era el momento. Primero debía esperar a que Sheldon soltase la lengua. "Ya veo, dime ¿qué pasó anoche entre Penny y tú?".

"Bueno, ella entro a mi habitación, me dijo que apoyaba mi decisión, yo le conté porque quiero ganar el Premio Nobel y luego ella propuso que hagamos cosas más divertidas. Creo que quería animarme". Enumeró, finalizando con un tono más agudo y una leve sonrisa.

"Así que, hablaron sobre mí ¿verdad?". Él lo escupió, incapaz de retenerlo más tiempo.

"No te halagues a ti mismo Leonard, tú no eres divertido ". Terminó sus quehaceres y fue a sentarse a su lugar a comer.

"Sólo dime la verdad. Anoche estuve con Penny".

"Lo sé, pude oírlos, estaban peleando. A no ser que estuvieran teniendo coito en un contexto retorcido que desconozco. Nunca se sabe con ustedes".

"Ella rompió conmigo".

Sheldon detuvo la cuchara a mitad de camino por un breve segundo y luego, sintiendo la mirada escrutadora de Leonard, volvió a comer con naturalidad. "Hmmmf".

Leonard lo miró incrédulo. "¿Hmmmf? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir? ¿Ni siquiera vas a fingir sorpresa o empatía?".

"Leonard", esta vez se detuvo por completo, "las constantes idas y venidas de ustedes dos han hecho que su frívola relación pierda su encanto. Si es que alguna vez lo tuvo. ¿Por qué debería estar sorprendido? Tú y Penny tuvieron más finales que _El Señor de los Anillos III_. Y Ninguno de ellos fue feliz."

"A ti los demás te importan una mierda, ¿no?".

"En esta casa no usamos esas palabras Leonard".

"¡Cierra la boca! No me vas a dar ese sermón. No después de anoche. ¿Tienes idea de cómo está Amy? Échale un vistazo así aprendes cómo deberías sentirte después de terminar una relación".

"¿Cómo debería sentirme?".

"¡Triste!", gritó.

"Pero tú no te ves triste", le dio una mirada de desconcierto, "tú te ves… enojado".

Leonard se levantó bruscamente del sillón, se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió una botella de agua. Sheldon lo acompañó cautelosamente un rato después para lavar los utensilios mirándolo disimuladamente con ojos periféricos. Su compañero de apartamento se asemejaba a un puma en acecho aguardando el momento oportuno para saltar a la yugular de su presa.

"No voy a ir a trabajar hoy", dijo el físico con lentes.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Voy a llamar y decir que estoy enfermo".

Sheldon casi tiene un ataque. El bol cayó ruidosamente en el fregadero cuando él soltó su agarre para cubrirse la nariz con la parte superior del pijama. "¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Cuáles son tus síntomas, fiebre, dolor de garganta, congestión?".

"No estoy enfermo. Solamente no quiero ir. Si voy mataré a alguien con el láser".

"Pero que tal si alguien me pregunta por qué no fuiste. Tú sabes que no puedo mentir".

"Nadie te va a preguntar nada". Guardó la botella y emprendió su retirada hacia su habitación.

"Quizá Penny pueda llevarme".

Sheldon , como siempre, no se percató de la inoportunidad de sus comentarios. Leonard sintió el frío filo de un cuchillo en su espalda y dio marcha atrás en sus pasos para plantarse ante él. "Acerca de eso: ¿recuerdas cuándo creías que no podías ver a Penny luego de que cortamos? Esta vez es verdad. Si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo debes dejar de verla y te creeré cuando dices que no tienes nada que ver con esto".

Sheldon tragó con dificultad el nudo que se formó en su garganta. "Eso es injusto, Penny es mi amiga también. Además yo no te estoy prohibiendo que sigas viendo a Amy".

"Pero Amy no se comportó como una perra".

"Desde tu perspectiva". Musitó y se fue rápidamente hacia su cuarto pasando a través de su compañero sin ocultar su disgusto.

Leonard tomó el teléfono y ensayó su voz afectada para hacer creíble la mentira a sus superiores. Luego se sentó en el sofá a ver televisión. Sheldon reapareció unos minutos después, vestido con una camiseta termal azul, encima de ella la remera de Linterna Verde y los pantalones caquis color beige. Sin pantalones para el autobús. Leonard le hizo notar esto último cuando pasó a través del sofá. Sheldon asintió: "Veré si Penny puede llevarme".

"Entonces… ¿de verdad me estás abandonando?".

Sheldon no pudo identificar apropiadamente si su voz expresaba tristeza o rabia. "No". Hizo una pausa, permaneciendo de espaldas a Leonard. "Pero tampoco abandonaré a Penny. Si no nos vemos más será porque tú decidiste abandonarme a mí… A nosotros".

Y lo vio desaparecer detrás de la puerta de entrada. Estupefacto en su lugar, solamente una palabra continuaba haciendo eco en su cabeza.

"¿Nosotros?"

**Acá es cuando empiezo a despotricar: Uno de los principales argumentos de las fans del Shamy, como un PM que me llegó, suele ser que no somos capaces de ver como Amy ha cambiado de tantas maneras a Sheldon haciéndolo una persona normal. Ajá. A ver, sin negar que la premisa pueda ser cierta, me pregunto si eso es algo bueno. Querida fan de Shamy, si encontraras un hombre que es único en su especie, ¿realmente quisieras transformarlo en uno del montón? ¡Qué romántico! Viéndolo desde el lado de la comedia, ese argumento es aún peor. Si tienes al mejor personaje de comedia de la década, con todas sus excentricidades y particularidades. Le quitas todo eso... ¿y crees que es algo bueno? ¿en serio? Pues nosotros/as seremos delirantes según ustedes por querer el Shenny, pero al menos amamos a los personajes como son, como eran. Quizá ustedes no sean fans originales de la serie y por eso no hayan percibido la diferencia de calidad con respecto a las primeras temporadas, en ese caso sigan disfrutando de la bosta que es esta temporada. Perdón, pero cuando me joden contesto. Y además ya avisé que estoy escribiendo esto desde la bronca y que si no les gusta no lo lean. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas. Gracias a todos los que siguen fieles a esta historia. Acá les traigo otro capítulo.**

**Finalmente lo hicieron... finalmente lo asesinaron, que muerte horrible. Descansa en paz Sheldon Cooper, fuiste un gran personaje de comedia...**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Big Bang Theory. No soy responsable de ninguno de los homicidios a los personajes.**

**Capítulo 5:**

Sheldon nunca se había sentido tan incómodo junto a Penny como ahora. Y eso que ellos habían tenido un montón de momentos incómodos, de hecho, en algún tiempo 'incómodo' hubiera sido exactamente la palabra adecuada para definir sus encuentros. Sin embargo, ese período ya estaba superado. Seguro, llegar a eso tomó un montón de peleas, desentendimientos, cruces de palabras y trances de todo tipo. Aún así, el silencio entre ellos nunca había sido precisamente sinónimo de incomodidad. Subir las escaleras uno al lado del otro o cenar a solas sin entrar en ninguna clase de conversación por varios minutos podía hasta ser considerado como lo normal.

Cuando él inició su ritual de golpes en la puerta de ella su máximo temor era recibir el puñetazo en la garganta por romper la regla de 'nunca despertar a Penny antes de las 11'. Pero éste nunca llegó. Ella lo recibió con una débil sonrisa – la única que le propinó en todo el trayecto hasta ahora- y aceptó sin evasivas llevarlo hasta su trabajo. No había podido dormir mucho pero afortunadamente en el día de hoy no tenía que trabajar durante el turno de la mañana en el Cheesecake Factory. Sólo pidió unos minutos para prepararse un café y arreglar un poco su apariencia, aunque no demasiado. Simplemente se acomodó un poco su cabello con una cola de caballo y se puso una sudadera.

Sheldon pudo notar que se encontraba triste a pesar de que no había señales en sus ojos de que hubiera estado llorando minutos antes. Su estado era sencillamente de abatimiento. Algo que lo confundía a él. Quizá Leonard tenía razón después de todo, y así es cómo alguien se siente luego de una ruptura. ¿Por qué él no entonces? ¿Por qué sentía cierto sentimiento de alivio, de que había recuperado algo de sí mismo que parecía perdido? Es verdad, en los primeros instantes acurrucado en su cama posteriormente a su despotricada contra Amy, él había sentido un extraño sentimiento de tristeza. Pero todo eso empezó a cambiar una vez que Penny entró en su habitación. Y ahora de camino al trabajo junto a ella, Sheldon sentía la necesidad de devolver el favor. Si simplemente supiera cómo. No era una situación en la que un 'Sheldon está aquí' pudiera resolver, así que todo lo que hacía era moverse un inquietamente en el asiento de pasajero, jugar con el cinturón de seguridad y cambiar su mirada de vez en vez hacia ningún lugar en particular.

"¿Cuándo dejarás de preocuparte tanto por la luz de 'revisar el motor'?" Ella rompió el silencio advirtiendo su incomodidad. Curiosamente, era la primera vez que no la había notado. Genial, ahora había una cosa más para agregar a sus preocupaciones.

"Cuando lo repares", contestó desinteresadamente, "de todas formas no es mi principal inquietud en este momento… Lo siento Penny, no sé cuál es el tópico de conversación apropiado luego de una separación. Claramente fallé con Leonard".

Penny rió un poco entrecortadamente. Su segunda sonrisa de la mañana, algo es algo. "Sí, supuse que ya lo sabrías. La verdad es que no fue agradable. Para nada. No lo sé, quizá tenga que mudarme pronto".

"¿Por qué? " Él reaccionó espasmódicamente sin ocultar el tono de angustia en su voz.

"Lo siento cariño. De verdad espero no tener que hacerlo, pero las cosas se van a poner tremendamente difícil a partir de ahora. No sé si Leonard y yo podremos volver a ser amigos algún día. Ni siquiera sé si podremos compartir la misma habitación".

Sheldon desvió la mirada hacia el lado de su ventanilla, notoriamente apesadumbrado. ¿Por qué siempre hay que estar totalmente pendiente de las necesidades de Leonard? Él no le desea ningún mal ni a Leonard ni a Amy, pero tampoco entiende que deba anteponer el bienestar de ellos al suyo. Pero Penny siempre realiza esfuerzos desmedidos en pos de armonizar su relación con Leonard, sin importar que antojadizos reclamos exija.

El silencio incómodo reinó una vez más por algunos minutos hasta que ella volvió a quebrarlo. "Oh por cierto Sheldon, una vez que te deje en la universidad iré a visitar a Amy… sé que lo que hizo está mal, no he cambiado mi parecer… pero creo que aún hay esperanzas para ella. Pienso que puede ser que se dé cuenta de su error… cómo sea, es una charla que debí haber tenido con ella hace un buen tiempo…. Así que… ¿no te molesta?" Finalizó el dubitativo discurso.

"Por supuesto que no Penny, no soy Leonard".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ella preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y él se apuró a sacudir su cabeza en negación.

"Está bien… no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres. Puedo imaginarlo". Penny suspiró tristemente y luego de unos instantes continuó. "Pero quizás él tenga razón… fui egoísta Sheldon. Siento que saqué provecho de mi apoyo a tu decisión de terminar con Amy, como si te hubiera influenciado para que hicieras lo mismo por mí y así reunir fuerzas para romper con Leonard. No es justo…".

"Penny…"

"No, déjame terminar… Sheldon, sé que dijiste que me apoyarás y sé que cumplirás tu palabra porque eres la persona más leal que haya conocido pero… está bien, no tienes que hacerlo, lo entenderé. No deberías tirar por la borda años de amistad con Leonard sólo porque una noche yo te respaldé y él no. No dejes que una decisión apresurada afecte toda tu vida".

"¿Puedo hablar ahora?" Él intervino y ella asintió levemente, con lágrimas amenazando a salir por sus párpados. "Penny, soy uno de los científicos más inteligentes del mundo: no tomo decisiones apresuradas. Y además…", tomó un tiempo para buscar las palabras adecuadas, expresar sentimientos no era su mejor habilidad, "no es mi intención perder mi amistad con Leonard pero tampoco lo haré contigo. Tú eres… mi mejor amiga". Completó mirando hacia su regazo.

"¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo?". Ella preguntó mitad confundida, mitad halagada.

"Desde que elaboré aquel cuestionario consultando las razones por las cuales ustedes eran mis amigos".

"¿Tanto tiempo? Guau, no tenía idea… De hecho pensé que me había ido mal en ese cuestionario".

"Oh así fue. Tus respuestas estaban todas mal". Él sacudió la cabeza recordando sus insólitas contestaciones. 'El personaje favorito de Sheldon en el mundo de Marvel Comics es: Batman'. _Dios mío, esta mujer no tiene ni idea el esfuerzo que realizo para perdonar esos atropellos._

"Entonces por qué…"

"Fuiste la única que puso un esfuerzo en ello". El tono de su voz denotaba más decepción hacia con los demás que agradecimiento a Penny. Es cierto, ellos podían ser unos completos idiotas en ocasiones. De más está decir que Sheldon no es la persona más fácil con la que tratar, pero una vez que entiendes la raíz de sus caprichos puede transformarse en un ser _considerablemente_ razonable. Todo lo que se necesita es eso: hacer un esfuerzo. No ceder como hacen ellos para evitar el problema.

"¿Qué hay de Amy? La conociste después de eso. Pensé que era tu mejor amiga antes de convertirse en tu novia".

"No estoy seguro". Él lo contempló en profundidad por unos segundos. "De verdad disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con ella al principio. Más que con ningún otro. Pero según aprendí del libro _Stu la cacatúa es nueva en el zoológico_, un verdadero amigo es alguien en quien puedes confiar en tus momentos de debilidad. Amy Farrah Fowler no es de confianza".

Penny sonrió por la implicancia de esa frase. A veces el verdadero significado se encuentra en las palabras que no son dichas. "Gracias, cariño. Tú eres mi mejor amigo también y en el que más confío. Quizás el único ahora mismo". Ella confesó mientras estacionaba el auto en el aparcamiento reservado para el Dr. Cooper. Sheldon asintió tímidamente y se disponía a levantarse del asiento cuando Penny lo detuvo apoyando gentilmente una mano en su rodilla.

"Espera, sólo quiero preguntarte algo… ". Ella se detuvo un momento buscando la forma más apropiada de decirlo mientras Sheldon miraba con cierto nerviosismo la mano apoyada sobre él. "Si yo no fuera más 'la chica del otro lado del pasillo'… ¿seguirías siendo mi amigo igual?" Ella se sintió avergonzada por no poder evitar el tono desesperado en que dejó escapar eso.

"Como casi siempre tu tren de pensamiento es incoherente". Él adoptó su postura más condescendiente y prosiguió con su sermoneo. "La cercanía geográfica nunca fue un factor a la hora de establecer amistades en lo que a mí respecta. Si así fuera, sería amigo de la señora Vartabedian o esa ruidosa Alicia sólo por compartir el edificio. En tanto la mayoría de a quienes considero amigos no vive cerca de mi residencia hace que la premisa de tu incertidumbre sea risible". Ella hizo girar sus ojos. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser simplemente decir 'Sí Penny, por supuesto que seguiremos siendo amigos'? Su boca se seguía moviendo: "De cualquier forma, respondiendo a tu pregunta: si bien para mi comodidad preferiría que no te mudaras, no veo razón por la cual romper nuestra amistad. No te considero mi amiga por ser, en tus términos, 'la chica del otro lado del pasillo', sino porque tú eres Penny".

Eso es. Con sólo esa última frase hubiera sido más que suficiente. Ella le volvió a brindar una sonrisa, esta vez con la amplitud necesaria para enseñar sus dientes. "Gracias cielo, me has vuelto a alegrar el día". Él sonrió presumidamente. Misión cumplida. Una prueba más para demostrar que no hay tarea en este mundo que el Dr. Sheldon Cooper no sea capaz de superar.

"Te veo después para servirte tu hamburguesa".

"Y mi limonada".

"Y tu limonada. Cierto. Cómo podría olvidarlo".

Desafortunadamente, el breve momento de regodeo y risas terminó abruptamente cuando ambos fueron golpeados súbitamente por la misma revelación.

"Penny, no creo que pueda asistir al Cheesecake Factory hoy. Tú no podrías llevarme porque ya estarías ahí y no creo que Leonard, Howard o Raj sean una opción. Mucho menos Amy".

"Sí… me acabo de dar cuenta de lo mismo".

Ambos quedaron en silencio, como finalmente empezando a comprender las secuelas que tendrían lugar luego de los intensos acontecimientos de la noche anterior. La hamburguesa de Sheldon era sólo el principio.

"¿Qué te parece esto, Sheldon? Espérame en la universidad y yo te llevaré la comida. Podríamos pasar el rato allá y de paso evitar cualquier encuentro incómodo con Leonard en el edificio".

"Eso suena aceptable. Además, un par de horas más de trabajo no me vendrían mal, estoy retrasado y necesito hacer avances en mi teoría. ¿Qué actividad propones? No podremos ver una película allá".

"Yo sé qué". Penny sonrió. "Que sea como en los viejos tiempos… ¡Jugaremos Age of Conan Sheldor!

**TBBT**

Penny abandonó las inmediaciones de Caltech y sin dejar pasar más tiempo inició su camino hacia el lugar de trabajo de Amy. En el trayecto trataba de imaginar un discurso que pudiera lograr el objetivo de consolar a su amiga al mismo tiempo que hacerle entender la raíz de su error. No se vislumbraba como una tarea fácil a decir verdad. Quizá ella tuviera su parte de culpa en todo esto. Puede que haya sido su influencia la que motivó el despertar de las urgencias sexuales de Amy consiguiendo que 'Gerard' ya no sea suficiente para calmarlas. Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Penny siempre debía sentirse culpable de todo lo malo que le pudiera suceder al grupo? Ella sólo quería poder volver a tomar sus decisiones sin esa presión asfixiante de tener que pensar en cómo afectarían a los demás. ¿Eso la hacía egoísta?

Ella arribó al laboratorio de Amy y golpeó la puerta pero nadie respondió. Luego intentó abrirla pero se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada. Una mujer de mediana edad, morocha y vestida con un delantal de científica atrajo su atención cuando pasaba por detrás.

"Hola, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?"

"Oh sí gracias, me llamo Penny, sólo estaba buscando a mi amiga Amy. ¿Sabe si se encuentra por aquí?"

"Ah tú eres la famosa Penny, Amy no puede parar de hablar de ti. Soy Natalie por cierto". Penny aceptó su mano como saludo y le devolvió una tímida sonrisa, quién sabe lo que Amy pueda haber contado de ella. No es precisamente en este contexto en el que ella se hubiera imaginado ser 'famosa'. "Ella no vino hoy", continuó la científica, "es raro, nunca nada la aleja del trabajo. La he llamado para averiguar que sucede pero no responde".

"Oh entonces será mejor que vaya a buscarla a su apartamento. Gusto en conocerte Natalie". Intercambiaron cortesías en su adiós y Penny se apresuró a volver a su auto. Ahora definitivamente estaba preocupada por Amy, lo mejor sería verla lo antes posible antes de que pudiera cometer cualquier clase de tontería de la que se arrepintiese.

El camino fue consumido casi en tiempo récord, puede que haya ignorado un par de señales de 'pare'. Al demonio, ya habría tiempo de pensar en las posibles multas que pudieran venir. Ella estacionó el auto y se dispuso a salir pero advirtió la presencia de una persona en la entrada del edificio.

"¿Qué mierda hace él aquí?" Demasiado tarde. Su charla con Amy tendría que esperar. Reencendió el auto y se marchó hacia su propio apartamento.

**TBBT**

Con que así es como se pagan años de amistad. Más que amistad, de completo sometimiento. A sus caprichos, sus rutinas, a tener que organizar toda su vida en torno a Sheldon. Es exactamente lo mismo que con Penny. Leonard tuvo que hacer tantos acomodos para ser el compañero ideal de Sheldon como los que tuvo que hacer para que Penny lo viera como un potencial novio. Y ambos lo desplantan el mismo día. Los dos terminaron sus relaciones de la forma más cruel posible y todavía tienen el descaro de decir que fue culpa del otro por no haber querido acabarlo por las buenas. Cómo si dijeran 'Te voy a arrancar el corazón, ¿por qué? porque quiero. Simplemente madura y acéptalo'. Qué par de cínicos. Son tan parecidos después de todo. A ver qué harán sin alguien que viva para sus necesidades, a lo mejor entonces lo empiecen a valorar. Ellos merecen quedarse solos, no tener a nadie que lidie con sus mierdas. Y sólo hay una persona que podría caer en la misma trampa y entender cómo es estar en los zapatos de Leonard. Una persona que ha ejercido la misma devoción que él por los mismos individuos. Ella ya ha sido víctima de Sheldon y ahora él necesita salvarla de Penny.

Un rato después de ver por la mirilla de la puerta a Penny marcharse en fila con Sheldon, Leonard decidió visitar a Amy en su apartamento. Si su suposición era correcta, ella tampoco estaría con ánimos de ir a trabajar hoy. Sólo bastaron dos suaves golpes sobre su puerta para que un microsegundo después Amy la abriera precipitadamente en respuesta al llamado.

"¿Bestie?" La esperanza en su rostro se desvaneció rápidamente al ver quien era su visita. "Oh, eres tú Leonard, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a ver cómo te sentías. Estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Puedo pasar?"

"Oh… sí, seguro".

A juzgar por las apariencias, Amy estaba llevando esto mucho peor que Leonard. El semblante pálido de su cara denotaba la ausencia de tan siquiera un par de horas de sueño, sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas y su pelo salvajemente desalineado. Lo único que podía competir con semejante desorden era el estado del apartamento: un raudal de libros con sus hojas arrancadas y desparramadas por el suelo, al igual que fragmentos de vidrio y porcelana. El cuadro lo completaban las paredes manchadas por alguna clase de líquido. Él entendió la causa de todo esto al ver la botella de vodka en la mesa de café.

"Disculpa el desorden, a mí y a Richard no nos cayó bien la bebida".

"No te preocupes por eso, he pasado mucho tiempo en lo de Penny". Él le ofreció una débil sonrisa. "Sabes, ella rompió conmigo unas horas después de que te fuiste".

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh debo ir para allá a consolarla!" Ella quiso dirigirse hacia la puerta pero Leonard la detuvo.

"Espera Amy, no corras tras ella. Al menos primero deberías saber algo".

"Pero… ".

"Por favor, siéntate Amy". Él la trasladó mansamente hasta el sofá y se sentó al lado de ella. "Penny está bien, _demasiado bien_. Está con Sheldon ahora, quien por cierto, está igual de bien que ella".

"¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?"

"Bueno, aún no estoy seguro de ello, pero… es como si lo hubieran tenido planeado. Simplemente creo que deberías tener cuidado con Penny. No quiero que te lastime".

"¿Lastimarme? Ella es mi mejor amiga".

"Lo sé, pero… ¿alguna vez ella te ha dicho que _tú_ eres su mejor amiga?"

"Pues… no… pero yo sé que lo soy, _debo_ serlo y estoy segura que ella lo siente y algún día me lo dirá".

"Oh Amy". Él le dio una triste sonrisa. "Por favor, no cometas ese error. No con Penny. No busques en ella algo que nunca podrá darte. Yo lo hice, y ella me rompió el corazón. Dos veces. Y créeme que es capaz de ser muy cruel. ¿Al menos te ha llamado para saber cómo estás?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza para señalar un 'no' como respuesta, aunque aún permanecía un tanto dubitativa hacia sus palabras, conjeturando razones para no creerlas. "Mira Amy, no quisiera tener que decirte esto, pero debes saberlo". Leonard tomó gentilmente su mano y buscó su mirada. "Ella me dijo que está de acuerdo con Sheldon. Cree que terminó contigo por las razones adecuadas".

"¿Ella cree que soy una arpía?" Amy preguntó con estupefacción y él asintió mansamente.

"Sé que es difícil de creer pero así es Penny. Ella te engaña con su encanto, piensas que es amable y gentil, te promete un lleno de posibilidades y una vez que estás tan inserto en su mundo al punto de que no podrías vivir sin él, ella simplemente te expulsa. Su nombre será Penélope pero ella no es la fiel esposa de Odiseo que espera por su llegada. Ella es una de esas sirenas que te atraen con su hermoso canto y luego te matan. Con excepción, tú sabes… de la parte del hermoso canto".

"Supongo que tienes razón". Amy empezó a ceder a sus palabras. "No tiene sentido que ella sea amiga de alguien como yo. He aprendido algo hoy: no importa cuánto intente creer lo contrario, siempre seré la misma Amy. Nunca seré hermosa y popular. Y sé que Penny fue una gran perra en la secundaria, tal vez por eso trata de buscar su redención teniendo lástima de gente como nosotros. Pero en el fondo siempre será una perra. Es su naturaleza, como el escorpión que mata a la rana que lo ayuda a cruzar el lago".

"¡Exactamente!" Leonard acordó con ella. No sabía si era el hecho de estar feliz por lograr persuadir y salvar a Amy, pero en ese momento sintió un gran afecto y atracción por ella. Estaba en lo cierto cuando pensó que si alguien lo entendería, sería ella. Ambos eran un par de renegados. Él levanto el mentón de ella tiernamente con sus dedos. "Sin embargo te equivocas en algo Amy, tu sí eres hermosa. Sheldon no sabe lo que se pierde".

Segundos después, Amy estaba montada sobre el regazo del primer hombre en llamarla de esa forma. A diferencia de Sheldon, Leonard no opuso ninguna resistencia.

**TBBT**

"¡Soy una mujer, finalmente!" Amy dio un alarido feliz mientras preparaba té para dos.

"Desde hace unas cuantas horas, aunque no te cansas de repetirlo". Leonard bromeó. "Por un lado me apena que hayas tenido que esperar tanto, pero al mismo tiempo me alegra que no repitieras el error de tantas mujeres de entregarle su virginidad a un patán".

"Lo sé… Dime, ¿lo disfrutaste tanto como yo? Sé que no soy Penny pero…". La insegura Amy estaba de vuelta en sólo un instante.

"Amy, debes dejar de poner a Penny en un pedestal. Claro que lo disfruté, y ¿quieres que te diga algo? Tú eres mucho más entusiasta que ella". Leonard la confortó reforzando sus palabras con un abrazo.

"Gracias. ¿Te quedas esta noche?"

"Seguro. Por cierto Amy, creo que deberíamos mantener esto en secreto por un tiempo. ¿No crees?".

"Ok… Aunque me muero de ganas de decirle a todo el mundo que ahora soy una mujer con una plena vida sexual". Ella se encerró en sus brazos y cuando estaban al borde de empezar otra vez oyeron a alguien golpear la puerta del apartamento. Ella resopló fastidiada y atendió el llamado revelando a Bernadette, Howard y Raj. "Hola Amy", dijo la microbióloga al entrar, "oh, Leonard… ¿qué haces aquí?".

"Oh… yo… uhm". Titubeó.

Howard echó un vistazo al desorden del apartamento y luego envió una mirada sospechosa sobre los amantes. "Parece como si ustedes dos estuvieron sacudieron las paredes".

Leonard se puso rojo de la vergüenza, menos mal que había vuelto a ponerse su ropa. Con él en ropa interior y Amy en su bata la situación hubiera sido fácil de adivinar. Ella salió al rescate. "Oh eso fue culpa de mi mono, al parecer no tolera bien el vodka. Leonard sólo vino a ver como estaba. ¿Y ustedes?".

"Pues por lo mismo", Howard respondió, "estábamos preocupados por ti, mira estos tuits tuyos: '**Mi grupo de amigos era perfecto antes de mi llegada. Como los Beatles. Yo soy la Yoko Ono que lo arruinó todo'**, o este otro:'**¿por qué las farmacias no venden pastillas de cianuro?'**"

"Ya basta Howie. Es bueno que estés aquí de todos modos Leonard. Los chicos me contaron lo que pasó con Penny y estamos aquí por eso también. Todavía no puedo creer que haya hecho eso". Bernadette tomó la palabra. "Hemos empezado a pensar un plan para solucionar esto y volver a unir al grupo. Lo primero hay que lograr es que Sheldon y Penny se disculpen por lo que hicieron".

"Oh, ¡yo quiero eso!" Se anticipó Amy antes de que Leonard pudiera decir que no era su intención volver a verlos. Él lucia decepcionado con la idea de que Amy esté dispuesta a aceptar a Sheldon en el grupo otra vez.

"De acuerdo, ahora escuchen". Bernadette explicó el plan inicial, que consistía en evadir a ambos. Sheldon era un blanco fácil: él simplemente enloquecería en unos pocos días al ver afectada su rutina. Para Penny estaba destinada 'La Ley del Hielo', nadie le hablaría o respondería sus mensajes. Ella parecía estar acostumbrada a creer que los demás eran sólo un grupo de acólitos a su disposición. Esto debería hacerla cambiar de opinión y empezar a valorarlos mejor. Además el hecho de tener que lidiar día y noche con la basura de Sheldon la haría perder el juicio. Si aún así el plan no funcionaba, ya tenían pensadas algunas medidas más drásticas. La dinámica sería entonces: 'Tómalo fácil o yo te lo haré difícil', exactamente lo mismo que Penny y Sheldon hicieron con Leonard y Amy. Esa sería otra lección.

"¡Eso es perfecto! Si logramos que estén tristes e inseguros querrán volver al grupo con el rabo entre las piernas".

"Amy, sé que aún estás afectada por lo que pasó, pero no estamos haciendo esto con ánimos de venganza. Sheldon y Penny deben reconocer que estuvieron mal, pero aún queremos que sean nuestros amigos". Bernadette la calmó. Llevar a cabo un plan como éste era enormemente difícil para ella. Nunca jugó 'sucio' en su vida, pero ahora mismo no parecía haber otra opción.

"Leonard, tal vez tú deberías vivir con Raj hasta entonces". Howard intervino. Raj, por su parte, parecía que empezaría a llorar de un momento a otro. La difícil situación que estaba pasando su tribu de amigos era demasiado para su noble corazón. Por si fuera poco, al trabajar con Sheldon el tenía la deshonrosa misión de ser el soplón que informaría al resto cómo estaba funcionando el plan.

"Oh… uhm… no lo sé, gracias pero creo que podría ser un buen momento para empezar a vivir solo. Supongo que pasaré unos días en un hotel hasta encontrar un nuevo apartamento. Pase lo que pase no volveré a vivir con Sheldon".

"De acuerdo, como quieras. Ahora si nos disculpan, mi hermosa esposa y yo tenemos cosas mejores que hacer esta noche". Él sonrió pícaramente y tomó a Bernadette de la cintura.

"¿Tú te quedas a cuidar de ella Leonard? " Bernadette preguntó preocupada. Si hubiera sido más fuerte la noche anterior para quedarse a cuidar de Amy, tal vez ésta ahora no estaría tan triste. El estado del apartamento era la prueba de lo salvaje que se habían puesto las cosas una vez que se marchó. Podría haber pasado algo mucho peor.

"Sí, no te preocupes". Leonard le aseguró y los demás se marcharon.

"Te vas a arrepentir tanto de lo que me hiciste Sheldon Cooper". Amy dejó escapar una vez que cerraron la puerta.

"¿Por qué estás tan interesada en que te pida perdón? ¿No querrás volver con él no?"

"Por supuesto que no. Pero lo quiero de rodillas suplicando mi perdón. Él se cree muy rudo, pero no puede vivir sin mí. ¿Te acuerdas cuando compró 25 gatos o cuando se puso celoso por mi cita con Stuart? ¿No quisieras lo mismo tú? ¿No te gustaría que Penny se arrastre por ti y poder rechazarla?".

"Sí, quizá". ¿Rechazar a Penny? Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hasta entonces. El sexo de reconciliación siempre fue el mejor. Pero tal vez… si pudiera llevarla a un lugar repleto de mujeres bonitas, y ella implorara por volver con él… rechazar una mujer como Penny delante de todas ellas sin duda le daría un gran punto a su favor. Un montón de potenciales citas y novias posiblemente más lindas e inteligentes que Penny. Bueno, lo último era una obviedad. Él inconscientemente sonrió con malicia.

"¿En qué estás pensando, mi amante?" Amy lo despertó de su fantasía.

"Nada. Sólo en las cosas que haré contigo esta noche".

* * *

**Quiero aclarar algo. No estoy transformando en villanos al resto del grupo. Howard, Raj y Bernadette simplemente están confundidos. Amy necesita aprender una lección y Leonard... bueno la verdad es difícil con él. Sé que hay mucha gente que le gusta su personaje y yo respeto eso. A mí también me gustaba (antes de que transformara a Penny en una depresiva alcohólica). Sería muy fácil para la historia representar un Leonard comprensivo, pero no lo veo, no puedo escribir algo en lo que no creo. Ojalá, pueda hacerlo quedar un poco mejor en el futuro, pero no estoy segura.**

**Gracias por leer y si quieren pueden dejar una review. Hasta la próxima :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A **

**Hola! Cómo siempre gracias a todos por las reviews y el seguimiento!**

**Supongo que después del triunfo del mal en el capítulo anterior, era justo darle un respiro al Shenny. Así que de eso va este capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Big Bang Theory no me pertenece (¿Será realmente necesario tener que escribir esto siempre?)**

**Capítulo 6:**

Diez días habían pasado desde la implosión del grupo y el inicio del plan para volver a unir sus pedazos. Todo había marchado según lo establecido, al menos en los términos procedimentales. Si estaba cumpliendo o no su objetivo de fondo, eso era otra historia.

Penny no había tardado mucho en comprender que ella y Sheldon estaban siendo evadidos adrede. El mismo día de su ruptura con Leonard, Bernadette la había llamado para preguntarle si era cierto lo que había escuchado. Penny lo confirmó y tuvo que escuchar todos los regaños de su amiga: cuan cruel e inoportuna había sido, que estaba mal haber arrastrado tanto tiempo a Leonard haciéndole creer que tenían un futuro juntos, que no volvería a encontrar un muchacho tan bueno como él y que esta vez lo había estropeado por completo, que había puesto al resto del grupo en una situación muy incómoda, etc., etc… En resumen, que no había pensado en nadie más que en ella misma.

Así que Penny simplemente cortó la llamada antes de que Bernadette complete su interminable diatriba. Eso la habrá enfurecido más pero no estaba con ánimos de ser reprendida. Ok, haber demorado tanto tiempo en terminar con Leonard fue un error, ¿pero qué se podía hacer ahora? ¿Casarse y tener hijos con él por el sólo hecho de que invirtieron mucho tiempo en su relación? ¿Y no era Bernadette la que siempre le aconsejaba seguir con Leonard hasta que se diera cuenta de si él era "el elegido"?

Era fácil de deducir entonces que la pequeña rubia estaba detrás de esto y que había influenciado a Howard y Raj a seguir el mismo comportamiento. Ellos no eran más que los vagones arrastrados por la locomotora. Leonard y Amy también. Bernadette era la líder del grupo ahora. Quizá eso pudiera gustarle. Si Penny tuviera que decir con quien estaba más disgustada, era precisamente con la microbióloga. Aún con sus sospechas sobre Amy y Leonard.

Penny trató de comunicarse con Amy un par de veces, aunque sin éxito. Por lo que simplemente le dejó un mensaje diciéndole que hablarían cuando Amy así lo dispusiera. Era obvio que ésta quisiera ignorarla si había hecho algún tipo de avance con Leonard. El comportamiento furtivo de él no engañaba a nadie (con excepción de Sheldon) y era seguro que no veía nada de malo en sus acciones: Penny lo había herido así que él tenía derecho de acostarse con cualquiera que lo dejara hacerlo. Y por supuesto que Amy lo dejaría. Ella ya estaba lo suficientemente desesperada antes de todo esto. Una vulnerable Amy sería capaz de indicarle a un asaltante que aún no ha robado todo lo posible de ella.

No era enojo o celos, a Penny solo le molestaba la hipocresía en todo el asunto y la forma en que pudiera reaccionar Sheldon si lo supiera. Pero, a lo mejor allí estaba la clave para la solución: si lo de Amy y Leonard funcionaba, con el tiempo las cosas se enfriarían, ellos se olvidarían de sus antiguas parejas y todo volvería a su cauce natural. Y quizá entonces ella podría empezar finalmente a hacer algo con los pensamientos que tenía en torno a un cierto físico teórico. ¿Demasiado bueno para ser verdad? Quién sabe. Por el momento no había más alternativa que seguir haciendo lo mismo que hizo hasta hoy: esperar.

Por consecuencia, el apartamento 4A había dejado su estado de abarrotamiento constante para volver a transformarse en la cueva de Sheldon. De vez en cuando, Leonard aparecía para buscar ropa, algunas de sus pertenencias o simplemente quedarse un rato solo en su habitación. Pero luego se marchaba sin intercambiar palabras con nadie para pasar la noche en otro lado. Así que no se podía decir a ciencia cierta si él vivía allí, en otro lugar o los dos al mismo tiempo. Otra paradoja de Schrodinger. Sólo que más que vivo o muerto, ese gato está definitivamente enfermo.

Sheldon estaba manejando esto sorprendentemente bien. Lo más sencillo de acomodar había sido su rutina. Es lógico si lo piensas: el propósito de una rutina reside primordialmente en saber con claridad qué es lo que vas a hacer cada día; no particularmente en las actividades concretas, que no son más que un aspecto secundario del asunto (aunque él extrañaba algunas de ellas). Fue así que había vuelto a la rutina que llevaba antes de conocer a Leonard, Howard y Raj. Lo único que variaba en ella era el reemplazo de las actividades grupales por "tiempo con Penny". A estas alturas, Sheldon se podía permitir cierto grado de ambigüedad.

En el trabajo, Alex había revelado su mejor cualidad: ser una mujer. Mientras ella estuviera presente en su oficina, Sheldon estaría a salvo de cualquier charla incómoda con Raj. Alex era también desde ahora quien se encargaba de llevarlo de casa al trabajo y viceversa. Nada que no se pudiera arreglar con un sencillo aumento de sueldo.

Por su parte, Raj nunca se había mostrado tan diligente y confiable. Sheldon ordenaba y él obedecía, esa era toda la comunicación entre ellos. Como fuere, estaba funcionando realmente bien. En la última semana Sheldon había hecho más avances en su teoría que en todo el pasado mes. Aún faltaba mucho, pero estaba en el inicio de algo grande, podía sentirlo.

Una de los nuevos quehaceres en su rutina era el trabajo en conjunto con Penny. Al menos en el mismo espacio físico. Mientras él trabajaba en su pizarra, ella elaboraba nuevas Penny Blossoms. Se vendían muy bien, por eso es que siempre que tuviera tiempo, Penny lo aprovechaba para aumentar el stock. Además ahora había aprendido a hacerlas de diferentes variedades y tamaños, al mismo tiempo que brazaletes y collares. Por momentos, cuando Sheldon quedaba atascado en su teoría, se incorporaba a la producción hasta que volviera a ser iluminado por una idea y retornar a su pizarra. Ellos estaban sobrellevando la situación mucho mejor de lo esperado. Al menos por ahora.

La prueba de fuego era la noche de hoy. Penny había tomado el doble turno en el Cheesecake Factory porque realmente necesitaba el dinero. Había sido una jornada especialmente ajetreada y demandante (Y el clima no ayudaba, ¿por qué siempre tiene que hacer tanto calor en Pasadena?) con clientes fastidiosos y tacaños. La peor combinación posible. Un grupo de hinchas se encontraba celebrando el triunfo de su equipo de fútbol mientras se emborrachaban, gritaban y molestaban otros clientes (Dios. Y éste era el tipo de muchachos con el que ella solía salir…). Cada vez que Penny trataba de calmarlos, solo recibía piropos desubicados y silbidos insinuantes. Igual que cualquier otra mujer en el rango de vista.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que otro grupo de clientes intentara jugar el papel de héroe para defender el honor de sus novias. Y entonces empezó el show de insultos, empujones y golpes. Penny fue uno de los tantos que quedaron atrapados en el medio del caos, y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la zona de conflicto, una avalancha humana la arrastró hacia atrás haciéndola impactar bruscamente su parte baja de la espalda contra el límite de una mesa.

El desorden se fue calmando mientras Penny se retorcía del dolor. El gerente no tuvo más remedio que cerrar el local y dejar ir a la gente sin pagar como forma de disculpas por lo acontecido. A causa de ello Penny se quedó sin las propinas, sin dinero y con un gran moretón que empeoraría con las horas. No tenía forma de pagar una consulta en el hospital así que simplemente recogió las llaves de su auto y se dirigió como pudo al apartamento.

Cuando entró al edificio vio el ascensor eternamente descompuesto. El dolor se había acentuado y subir tres pisos de escaleras ahora se asemejaba a escalar el Everest.

"¡¿Es que no es posible ni el más insignificante progreso en este edificio?!"

"Buenas noches Penny". Sheldon estaba a unos pasos de allí revisando su correspondencia. "Pareces un poco trastornada. Según mis cálculos no puede ser síndrome premenstrual, faltan algunos días para ello."

"Sheldon, por favor trata de no ser un dolor de muelas el día de hoy, no estoy de humor para eso. Un grupo de idiotas se peleó en el Cheesecake Factory y me golpeé la espalda contra una mesa por culpa de ellos." Ella siseó.

"De acuerdo, me disculpo. ¿Puedo ver la contusión?" Ella asintió y él levanto su blusa para ver la mancha morada en su espalda. "Penny, deberías ir a un hospital para comprobar que no te hayas roto nada."

"No. No puedo pagar una consulta en un hospital y tampoco quiero pedirte dinero. Sólo necesito descansar y estaré… ¡Ay! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella gritó mientras Sheldon tanteaba con sus dedos la zona afectada.

"Estoy comprobando que esté todo en su lugar."

"No me rompí nada Sheldon, no me toques allí. Ya me dolía lo suficiente al momento del golpe, pero desde que me bajé del auto casi que no me puedo mover."

"Eso es porque la zona se enfría al bajar la actividad química que produce la adrenalina, provocando que el dolor se profundice cuando empieza el proceso inflamatorio." Él explicó implacable.

"Ok, gracias por la clase… Ahora, tendrás que ayudarme a subir las escaleras."

"Bien." Él tomó uno de los brazos de Penny enrollándolo en su cuello y estudió la forma más adecuada de asirla para atenuar el dolor. Pegados uno al otro, subieron lentamente por las escaleras y entraron al apartamento 4B. Sheldon resopló audiblemente al ver el desorden y resistió el impulso de tirar a Penny para ponerse a ordenar.

"Si quieres que haya progresos aquí, podrías empezar limpiando tu hogar."

"Y tú podrías dejar de ser un dolor de muelas" Ella replicó. "Necesito cambiarme, si no me voy a poder mover, al menos no quiero oler a tarta de queso. Tendrás que ayudarme también: acompáñame a mi habitación y busca algo de ropa liviana en mi tocador." Luego de soltarla, abrió unos cajones y retiró un short floreado y una camiseta sin mangas naranja.

"Guau, ¡muy bien Sheldon! ¿Desarrollaste un sentido por la moda?"

"No. Tengo memoria eidética. Te recuerdo usando esta combinación de ropas, en consecuencia debería ser una elección que consideras aceptable."

"Lo es. Necesito tu ayuda para ponerme el short, no puedo agacharme."

"De acuerdo." Sheldon se inclinó hacia abajo y subió el short por sus piernas hasta tres cuartos de sus muslos. Sus dedos hicieron contacto ligeramente con ellos, aunque sin intención.

"Yo puedo sola desde aquí, gracias." Le aseguró y terminó de subirlo por debajo de su falda, a la que después se sacó y tiró arriba de su cama. "Ahora tengo que sacarme esta blusa. Date vuelta… ¡y no espíes esta vez!".

Él se sonrojó un poco y obedeció mientras ella se puso manos a la obra. "Penny, esta pared necesita un arreglo."

"Lo sé. Ya terminé, puedes voltear. ¿Qué es lo que sigue ahora Sheldon?"

"Tú deberías relajarte y no moverte mucho, aplicar hielo a la zona por unos 20 minutos y por último tomar un antiinflamatorio. ¿Tienes alguno?" Penny lo miró inocentemente y encogió los hombros. "Claro que no tienes…. De acuerdo, yo luego te buscaré unos en mi apartamento."

"Ok, gracias. Pero yo me refería a esta noche. Qué tal si te quedas aquí, pedimos comida china y vemos una película."

"¿Qué película?"

"Tengo _Batman: El Caballero Oscuro_."

"Oh bien." Él dijo animadamente. "La mejor película de la saga de Christopher Nolan que vino a reparar el desastre de proporciones nucleares que hizo Joel Schumacher. Es una buena alegoría para pensar que no importa qué tan mal se ponga una franquicia, siempre hay oportunidades de salvarla."

"No lo sé Sheldon, creo que estás siendo muy optimista. Se han hecho cosas peores con un show de las que ese tipo hizo con Batman."

Él puso 'La Cara de El Horror', como si le hubieran dado la noticia de que Leslie Winkle comprobó la Teoría de Bucles. "Noooo. ¿Qué cosa en el mundo podría ser peor que _Batman & Robin_?"

"A ver, cómo puedo explicarlo. Imagínate que fueras un personaje de un show, así exactamente cómo eres. Y de un día para el otro te transformaran en un ser débil, fácil de convencer, tonto y que se avergüenza de su afición por los cómics."

"¡Eso es ridículo!"

"Lo sé. Pero lo creas o no, hay gente así de idiota allí afuera." Sheldon se quedó inmóvil tratando de no dar cabida a las palabras de Penny. Era cierto, sin embargo, que estuvo cerca de pasar en la realidad: _ese_ era exactamente el tipo de novio que quería Amy y en el que se hubiera convertido de no acabar su relación con ella. Vaya espeluznante pensamiento.

"Llévame hasta el sofá." Ella lo rescató de su pesadilla. "No puedo estar más tiempo de pie."

Sheldon volvió a poner su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Penny y uno de ella sobre su hombro para acompañarla hasta su asiento. A continuación preparó la bolsa de hielo para su espalda y se sentó a su lado.

"Gracias Sheldon" Ella se inclinó un poco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Él sólo se mordió su labio inferior un y aceptó las gratitudes. "Ahora veamos la película."

El silencio predominó durante las más de dos horas de duración, con las únicas interrupciones que supusieron recibir la comida china y retirar la bolsa de hielo que Sheldon estuvo sujetando sobre la espalda de Penny por _exactamente_ veinte minutos.

**_'La locura es como la gravedad, sólo necesitas un pequeño empujón.'_**

"Esa frase me da escalofríos cada vez que la escucho." Ella acotó con un grácil temblor en su cuerpo. "No sé cómo explicarlo, pero me provoca un mal presentimiento."

"Lo sé. Indica que cualquiera puede transformarse en villano de mediar una simple serie de circunstancias. Es una idea intrigante."

Minutos después, la película estaba terminada. Penny fue la primera en hablar.

"Ok, si me llegas a decir que Heath Ledger no es el mejor Guasón de todos los tiempos, entonces tu mamá debería volver a hacerte una prueba."

"Aún dudando de que conozcas todos los actores que han interpretado el papel, llevas razón. Él fue el mejor, el más aterrador sin duda. Aunque es cierto que tuvo a su favor contar con el guión más adecuado. Por supuesto, después de entregarnos la mejor película de Batman, Christopher Nolan tenía que decepcionarnos completamente con el final del film que cerró la trilogía." Él sacudió su cabeza con ofuscación.

"¿Por qué dices eso? Él finalmente pudo irse a vivir feliz con Gatúbela. ¡Es tierno!"

"¡Él renunció! ¡Eso es una traición, un superhéroe NUNCA renuncia!" Gritó con su puño cerrado golpeando el sofá.

"Bueno, cálmate Sheldon." Penny tuvo que frotar delicadamente su mano sobre la espalda de él en busca de apaciguarlo. Dios, qué nadie se atreviera a tocarle a su preciado Batman, o Flash, o Linterna Verde o Spock… "Sabes, ahora que dices eso, se me ocurre una buena pregunta: ¿Qué harías tú si tuvieras súper poderes?"

Ese era un interesante tópico de conversación y el semblante de Sheldon cambió instantáneamente,. "¿Qué tipo de súper poderes?"

"No lo sé, como Batman."

"Batman no tiene súper poderes. Penny, honestamente…"

"Bien, bien, como Superman entonces." Ella lo cortó rápido antes de que iniciara otra de sus lecturas.

"Oh… ¿En qué universo de los cómics estaría? ¿_Crisis on Infinite Earths, The Man of Steel, Superman Confidential_…?"

"¿Qué? No, no, no… En ninguno de ellos. Tú estarías en nuestro mundo, esa es la gracia de la pregunta."

"Ya veo." Él frunció el ceño y levantó levemente la cabeza. La misma expresión de cuando intenta resolver los problemas más difíciles en su trabajo. Extraño, Penny hubiera jurado que Sheldon ya tenía un plan establecido en caso de poseer cualquier tipo de súper poder.

"Volaría hasta Ginebra y me metería en el Gran Colisionador de Hadrones para probar mi teoría." En efecto, él _estaba _pensando _en_ su trabajo.

"Eso es estúpido… y egoísta."

Sheldon le dio una mirada de burla. "El gran Colisionador de Hadrones es utilizado para analizar las teorías más avanzadas en el mundo de la física, por consecuencia no puede ser 'estúpido'. Y segundo, comprobar la Teoría de Cuerdas iluminaría nuestra comprensión sobre los orígenes del universo y nuestra existencia. ¿Cómo podría brindar ese conocimiento a la humanidad y ser considerado 'egoísta'?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que no necesitas súper poderes para eso. Esa es una hazaña que el Dr. Sheldon Cooper podría lograr sin problemas."

"Es cierto. A veces me siento como un súper hombre." Dijo orgulloso, con una inevitable sonrisa por el cumplido hacia su ego. "¿Qué harías tú? Ya que criticas tanto mi elección."

"Bueno, definitivamente no me contentaría con evitar el robo de un banco. Ese es el trabajo de la policía. No. Si yo tuviera súper poderes, patearía unos cuantos traseros. Hay problemas reales en el mundo, gente sufriendo. Yo agarraría a toda la gente mala que causa daño y los obligaría por las buenas o por las malas a hacer el bien."

"Y después dicen que yo soy el tirano…"

"¿Eso fue sarcasmo? ¿Por qué?"

"Penny, deberías tener cuidado con la forma en que procedes. Aunque te guíen buenas intenciones, podrías convertirte pronto en lo que no deseas. Hay una línea muy estrecha entre ser un héroe y un villano, ese es todo el concepto en esta película. Piensas igual que los Sith, si te dejas llevar por tus impulsos y emociones, no cabe duda que te terminarías convirtiendo al lado oscuro. Podrías ser un Lord Sith"

"Bueno, si eso ayuda a construir un mundo mejor…" Él naturalmente no reconoció el tono socarrón de ella y miró confundido. "Es curioso, yo siempre te vi ciertas similitudes con Darth Vader. Quiero decir, él era una especie de chico prodigio igual que tú, destinado a ser mejor que todos. Mitad hombre, mitad robot. Superficialmente es implacable y no parece tener ninguna clase de sentimientos, pero la verdad es que en el fondo de su corazón aún conserva el amor que lo libera. Además es un personaje memorable y seamos honestos: si tú fueras un personaje, también serías memorable. Así que… sí, eso tiene sentido. Si yo fuera un Lord Sith, tú serías mi Darth Vader. Y estarías conquistando galaxias por mí." Ella río tontamente.

"Aunque me sienta un poco halagado por tu forzada metáfora, es mi deber informarte que siempre me he identificado con la Alianza Rebelde. Y aún más, dudo que alguna vez fuera tu aprendiz. Los lores Sith se aprovechaban de las débiles conciencias de algunos Jedi para transformarlos al lado oscuro gracias a su gran poder de seducción. Yo no soy una mente débil y tú _no puedes_ seducirme Penny."

"Por favor Sheldon, yo te convertiría al lado oscuro en _segundos_."

"Bobadas. Sigue adulándote a ti misma pero yo soy un ser de la luz, nunca estaré en la oscuri…" Karma. Justo entonces todas las luces del apartamento se apagaron dejando la habitación totalmente a oscuras. "Sabes Penny, una persona no instruida que cree en tonterías diría que esto es una casualidad, o peor aún, un presagio. Pero la realidad es que siempre hay una explicación lógica."

"Sí, como no pagar la cuenta de la electricidad." Ella respondió amargamente.

"¿Por qué no la pagaste?"

"Porque me quedaban por pagar las cuentas del cable y la electricidad y no podía afrontar ambas. Así que pagué el cable."

"¿Puedo señalar cual fue tu error?"

"Sí, sí… sin electricidad no hay cable. Pero daban un capítulo importante de American Next Top Model esta semana y no quería perdérmelo. Además no me imaginé que cortarían la electricidad tan rápido."

Sheldon suspiró resignadamente. "Ok, tenemos que salir de aquí. Sin aire acondicionado va a hacer mucho calor pronto. ¿Dónde guardas tu linterna?"

"Mmm… pues… no tengo una linterna."

"No tienes una… ¡Penny! ¿Qué harías en caso de una emergencia o un apocalipsis sin los más básicos elementos de supervivencia?"

"¿Cruzar el pasillo e ir con el loco que seguro tiene un plan para todo?"

"Bueno… podrías no estar incluida en sus planes."

"¿No lo estoy?"

"N-no…"

"Sheldon… incluso en la oscuridad puedo ver tus tics."

"¿De verdad?"

"No… pero caíste." Penny hizo un infantil sonido de burla. "Ahora levántame. No necesitamos una linterna, la puerta está a dos metros de aquí."

"Bien." Sheldon se paró y se puso de frente al asiento dónde ella estaba sentada, y luego comenzó a tantear con sus manos buscando los huecos debajo de sus hombros para alzarla. Estuvo cerca de volver a tocar una parte indebida, pero esta vez pudo reconocer mejor cómo es que se siente un brazo. Cuando ubicó sus antebrazos en el lugar correcto, jaló con fuerza a Penny hacia arriba. Lamentablemente no fue suficiente porque ella no colaboró en lo más mínimo con el movimiento y así quedaron a mitad de camino, con Sheldon agazapado sosteniéndola y ella con las rodillas totalmente flexionadas como si todavía estuviera sentada.

"Penny, ¡enderézate!"

"¡No puedo! Con el hielo y estar tanto tiempo sentada se me durmió esa zona, ¡no puedo moverme! ¡Enderézame tú!" El agarre de Sheldon comenzó a flaquear y Penny empezó a tambalear. "¡Sheldon, me caigo! ¡Haz algo!". Finalmente, con el último impulso él colocó sus manos vigorosamente en el lugar más óptimo para poder llevar a Penny a una posición vertical. En otras palabras, cada una de sus manos sujetó el correspondiente cachete de sus nalgas y presionó hasta lograr su objetivo.

"Gracias." Ella balbuceó. La vergüenza le ganó al dolor.

"De nada. Ahora, salgamos de aquí." Volvieron a ubicarse de la misma forma en que habían subido las escaleras y comenzaron a dirigirse con cuidado hasta la salida. Al ser el guía, Sheldon era el más cauteloso dando pequeños pasos y apenas levantando la planta de sus pies. No obstante, poco después de pasar la línea del sofá, él se enredó con algunas prendas de Penny que estaban en el suelo, perdió el equilibrio y segundos después, ambos estaban en el piso. Ella prácticamente encima de él con la cabeza en su pecho.

"¿Estás bien Penny?" Sheldon preguntó consternado y ella sólo comenzó a reír descontroladamente. "¿Crees que esto es gracioso? ¿Es que todavía no has comprobado la amenaza que es el desorden de este lugar?"

"Lo siento." Dijo, aún sin poder detener las pequeñas risas.

"Espero que tengas una idea de cuán disgustado estoy."

Ella se acercó a su oído y susurró con voz intencionalmente afectada: "Sssíii… puedo sentir tu iiiraaa". La imitación le salió bastante bien para su crédito. Sheldon no pudo simular por mucho tiempo su enojo impostado y comenzó a reír. No su clásica risa entrecortada, una risa genuina. _Ohh, por una vez que sonríe y yo no puedo verlo. Excepto que… ¡claro, la luz del celular!_ El suyo estaba sobre la mesa así que buscó en el bolsillo de él y lo retiró para encenderlo.

"¿Qué haces?... Oh, qué inteligente." Sheldon dijo con agrado, pero enseguida su sonrisa se desvaneció. "¿Por qué no se te ocurrió antes?"

"¿Por qué a mí? Tú eres el genio que planifica todo aquí."

"Sí, pero estamos en momentos de improvisación, éste debería ser tu territorio."

"Como sea, yo te ilumino y tú álzame."

Sheldon se paró y observó durante un rato a una inmóvil Penny extendida en el suelo como un pez sacado del río y resignado a su suerte.

"¿Te vas a quedar mirándome todo el día?"

"Estoy haciendo unos cálculos para saber cuál es el mejor modo de hacer esto. ¿Cuánto pesas Penny?"

"¡No te voy a decir eso!"

"Sí, veo que no colaborarás en nada." Él resopló antes de poner un brazo bajo sus piernas y el otro alrededor de su espalda para levantarla al estilo matrimonial. Sonrió ligeramente al comprobar la exactitud de sus cálculos y se dirigió hacia la salida. Ella se encargó de abrir ambas puertas y finalmente estaban dentro del apartamento 4A. Sheldon depositó a Penny en el asiento del medio del sofá.

"Espera." Él dijo antes de que ella apoye su espalda. Entonces retiró los almohadones que siempre están sobre el respaldar de su lugar y los colocó en el medio para el mayor confort de Penny. No pudo más que sonreír tímidamente a causa del cálido agradecimiento que ella le brindó. Los últimos fragmentos de la noche se consumieron con ellos hablando y mirando televisión.

**TBBT**

Esta sería su primera noche en la cama de Sheldon. Sola, por supuesto. Penny dijo que no era necesario que se molestara y que ella tomaría el sofá. Pero él estableció que eso era lo correcto porque: a) ella necesitaba el ambiente más cómodo posible para recuperarse del dolor; b) ella era su invitada y como anfitrión es no opcional ser cortés; c) cuando él durmió en su hogar, Penny tomó el sofá y le ofreció la cama a él, con lo cual ésta era una justa retribución; y d) serviría para evitar cualquier momento incómodo en caso de que Leonard y su inoportuno timing se hicieran presentes en el apartamento.

Sin embargo, siempre hay un precio a pagar, en este caso, el tener que escuchar su largo monólogo explicando los diferentes procedimientos en caso de cualquier tipo de apocalipsis, emergencia o situación inesperada. Afortunadamente, él ya estaba cerca de culminar.

"… tu kit de emergencia está bajo la cama, recuerda: siempre debes seguir las luces que se activarán indicándote el camino de salida. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Oh no, no, no. Me ha quedado más que claro Sheldon."

"Bien, eso es todo. Espero que tengas una placentera noche Penny y… la respuesta es no."

"¿La respuesta a qué?"

"A lo que sea que me vayas a pedir con ese puchero."

Su labio inferior se hinchó aún más. "Sólo quería que me cantes _Soft Kitty_, ésta no es mi casa, tengo nostalgia."

"Patrañas, nadie puede tener nostalgia de ese antro de suciedad y ropa sin lavar."

"Yo sí, y estoy lesionada también… porffiiiiissss."

Él fingió más fastidio del real y se sentó a su lado. Era indudable que esto terminara así, pero es una obligación hacerse el difícil. Aclaró su voz y comenzó.

**_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur._**

**_Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr_**

"Ven aquí Sheldon." Penny lo atrajo con su brazo gentilmente y le dio otro beso en su mejilla. "Gracias por todo, otra vez." En el movimiento tuvo que mover su cintura y su espalda se resintió del dolor. Qué importa, valió la pena. Debería tener cuidado no obstante, podría convertirse en una adicción. Una vez que empiezas a besar a Sheldon es difícil parar. Ella ya lo sabe bien.

"Penny, ¿debería acostumbrarme a que tus glándulas salivales invadan mi organismo?"

Ella rió tontamente como una colegiala. "Dalo por seguro. Especialmente si sigues siendo tan adorable. Y Sheldon… ese es mi poder de seducción." Sheldon hubiera jurado que una parte de él se derritió cuando la vio guiñar un ojo. "Te veré en la mañana Vader."

_Sí, Maestro_. "Sí, Penny. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches."

**TBBT**

_Esto es realmente agradable, podría acostumbrarme a dormir aquí. Ja! Sí, claro, como si eso fuera a pasar. Pero esto debe ser algo grande, quiero decir… a Sheldon le molesta que alguien entre a su cuarto, ya ni hablemos de que alguien tome su cama. El pobre debe estar sufriendo un tormento ahora mismo. Pero el hecho es que… lo más tierno no es esto, fue cuando me dio los almohadones de su lugar en el sofá, eso es lo que refleja mejor la naturaleza de Sheldon. Sé que no tiene segundas intenciones ofreciéndome su cama, pero es lo que hubiese hecho cualquier otro hombre, porque… es la "buena acción" más obvia de todas. Entonces nunca sabes si te lo ofrecen porque realmente se preocupan por ti o sólo están tratando de ganar puntos para meterse en tus pantalones. Leonard estaba desesperado por cederme su cama cuando" La puta de Omaha" y Howard se habían apoderado de mi cuarto. Tan típico de él, quiere complacerte pero no sabe cómo. Así que sólo espera que le des pistas (y a veces tienes que ser muy evidente) para que vislumbre lo que debe hacer. Eso no es necesariamente agradable, es sólo una muestra de que verdaderamente no te conoce. Significa que no está pendiente de tus necesidades, es simplemente el tipo de hombre que te ofrece su abrigo sólo una vez que dices 'tengo frío', que nunca toma sus propias iniciativas pensando en ti, porque no tiene la más mínima idea ni le importa. Leonard me lo confesó, el miserable sólo comparte un par de papas fritas porque espera tener sexo… Pero ya está. É . ._

_No. Lo más significativo son las huellas, los pequeños detalles. Y Sheldon está lleno de ellos. Si no lo estuviera, ya lo habría matado. Los demás creen que él sólo hace buenas acciones por convenciones sociales. En realidad se están definiendo a sí mismos. Él no tenía un por qué para involucrarse y ayudarme a hacer el negocio de las Penny Blossoms rentable. Él no tenía un por qué para prestarme dinero cuando lo necesitaba. Y si hiciera las cosas sólo por compromiso, le bastaría con hacer no más que lo justo y necesario. Pero la realidad es que cuando él se implica en algo, nunca lo hace a medias: si me tiene que comprar un regalo para navidad, no va simplemente a una tienda y toma cualquier cosa. No, él se toma la molestia de pensar en todas las alternativas posibles para darme el regalo adecuado. Incluso cuando intentó enseñarme física su objetivo no era que yo aprendiera unas simples bases. Él quería enseñarme física de verdad. El hecho de que creyera en mi capacidad para aprender algo tan complejo es uno de los mayores halagos que haya recibido por mi inteligencia. _

_Y todo lo que hace siempre va acompañado con un detalle que dice algo de él… Oh Dios, ¿Voy a volver a pensar seriamente en él? ¿Me lo voy a permitir esta vez? Ahora sé que él no es asexual pero eso no significa que quiera hacer algo al respecto. Mucho menos conmigo. Quisiera saber si tengo alguna posibilidad. Sólo me queda seguir soñando… y hoy lo puedo hacer en esta cama increíblemente cómoda. No es ninguna sorpresa que sea así, estamos hablando de Sheldon. Debe haber vuelto loco al vendedor buscando el colchón que se adapte perfectamente a sus necesidades. Todos saben lo importante que considera tener un adecuado ciclo REM de sueño. Así es él: el perfecto lugar en el sofá, el asiento con la perfecta acústica en el cine, la orden de comida con los perfectos ingredientes en sus perfectas cantidades. El Dr. Exigente sólo elige la perfección._

_Él nunca me elegiría a mí… _

**TBBT**

Toc, toc, toc, "Penny."

Toc, toc, toc, "Penny."

Toc, toc, toc, "Penny."

"¡Entra!"

"Buen día Penny. ¿Cómo está tu espalda?"

"Buen día Sheldon, todavía me duele un poco pero estoy mucho mejor. Gracias." Ella se levantó levemente para apoyarse sobre el respaldar de su cama. Su mirada no estaba dirigida a sus ojos sino a lo que llevaba en sus manos. "Eso que huele tan bien, ¿es lo que creo que es?"

"Si te refieres a tu desayuno, entonces sí. Te preparé café también, pero primero tienes que tomar otro antiinflamatorio."

"Sí, lo haré, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias, no te tendrías que haber molestado."

"Eres mi huésped, no es opcional." Explicó indiferentemente.

"Pero me estás dejando desayunar en tu cama, con café y todo. Me extraña que aún no hayas enloquecido."

"Sí, soy consciente del riesgo que conlleva permitírtelo. De todas formas, es sábado y tendré que limpiar estas sábanas luego de que tú durmieras aquí. Creo que puedo manejar un poco más de contaminación en ellas."

"Es decir, que sólo haces esto porque es tu obligación como anfitrión." Penny acotó con una pizca de amargura mientras él ubicaba la mesita de desayuno encima de ella.

"Sí."

"Ok. Gracias Sheldon. Te veo en un rato." Ella hizo un ademán de despedida pero Sheldon se quedó parado en su lugar, moviendo sus dedos inquietamente, claramente nervioso, como esperando otra señal antes de irse. "Estará todo bien cariño, no necesito tu supervisión para come, te prometo que no derramaré nada."

"Oh… no, no es… no importa, buen provecho Penny." Y se marchó luciendo un tanto decepcionado.

"Que loco de remate." Ella murmuró y quitó las servilletas del plato para revelar el contenido de su desayuno: panqueques… decorados con la imagen de Darth Vader en el medio.

**TBBT**

_Colección de Comics: Comprobado_

_Figuras de acción: Comprobado._

_Cama: sin hacer… Que mujer tan desconsiderada. Y después dicen que soy yo el que no entiende las convenciones sociales. Ya sé, no puede inclinarse porque le duele la espalda y lo hubiera hecho mal de todos modos. Ninguna molestia me hubiera sido ahorrada pero es esperable alguna gentileza. Le serví el desayuno y ella… no cumplió con lo que dijo. Al menos las sábanas están limpias, increíble que no derramara nada._

_Yo soy continuo en tomarme todas las molestias pensando en su confort. Pero ella es inconstante. Ayer la asistí, la cuidé, la dejé dormir en mi cama y le canté Soft Kitty (¡y ella me besó!). Hoy le permití usar mi ducha después de servirle el desayuno en mi habitación… ¡en mi cama! (¡y ella no me besó!). Tal vez hubiera sido mejor decir la verdad, estoy aprendiendo a mentir. _

_¡No, yo soy un homo novus! No debería caer por los encantos de una mujer, la ciencia es mi dama: es cautivadora, inasible, cuando crees conocerla lo suficiente, te revela algo nuevo y sorprendente, es imposible tener suficiente de ella (igual que Penny). Es un atropello que pierda el tiempo con estos pensamientos, yo debería estar en mi pizarra trabajando, no debería estar oliendo el irresistible aroma de ella en esta sábana…_

"¿Qué estás haciendo Moonpie?"

_¡Demonios! Es Penny… en una toalla. Mi toalla de la Mujer Maravilla... Que presumida._

"Sheldon, no seas tan neurótico, no dejé ningún germen en esa sábana."

"Penny, si creyera que hay gérmenes aquí, acercar mis fosas nasales sería la idea más ridícula que alguna vez haya tenido."

"Ah. ¿Por qué estás aspirándola como si fueras un adicto en busca de cocaína entonces?"

_Yo tengo un CI de 187, ¿por qué no aprendo a no replicar a Penny cuando no es necesario?_ "Yo… umm… estoy… considerando las cantidades de los productos químicos que debería usar para que no queden rastros de ti." _¿Cómo me atrevo a dudar de mí? ¡Soy un genio!_

"Que tierno eres."

_Sarcasmo. 7 de 18._ "Veo que te mueves casi sin dificultad. Asumo que el dolor está disminuyendo."

"Síp, te dije que no era necesario ir a un hospital. Sólo una noche de reposo y ya estoy mucho mejor."

_Gracias a mis cuidados, no lo olvides._ "Me alegro. Me iré para que puedas vestirte."

"De acuerdo, gracias. ¡Oh espera!... me olvidé de algo."

_Viene hacia mí. ¡Demasiado cerca! Ese beso estuvo muy próximo a mis labios. Esto se está poniendo peligroso. _

"Esa es tu recompensa por el desayuno."

_Lo sé, ya era hora mujer. _

* * *

**Sheldon siempre se sale con la suya.**

**Eso fue todo por hoy. Hasta otra!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! me he tardado un poquito más esta vez. Perdón, es que tuve muchos problemas con este capítulo. No por su dificultad, de hecho no está para nada entre mis favoritos. Sabía lo que debía escribir de pe a pa pero al momento de hacerlo estaba bloqueada y no me salía nada. NADA! En fin, no los quiero aburrir con mis miserias.**

**Disclaimer: Big Bang theory no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 7: **

Que Sheldon golpee a tu puerta y te ofrezca tomar en consideración uno de sus 'contratos', de seguro es el sueño de toda chica. (Sarcasmo). Así es como había empezado la mañana para Penny: Sheldon se presentó en su apartamento con una carpeta engordada por una pila bastante abundante de hojas (como si acaso pudiera ser de otra forma) y titulada simplemente como 'Propuesta de acuerdo'. "Toma, léelo con atención y piénsalo en profundidad. Tienes tiempo hasta las 8PM del día de hoy para darme a conocer tu decisión" fue todo lo que dijo y se marchó antes de que ella pudiera terminar de bostezar su saludo de 'Buen día'. Escueto, rápido y ambiguo. Eso sí era una novedad en él, o probablemente era sólo que había agotado todo su palabrerío en el escrito. Oh, que Dios no lo permitiera.

La mente de Penny giró en torno a todas las especulaciones posibles: ¿una mudanza? Leonard había pasado suficientes noches seguidas fuera del apartamento 4A como para que Sheldon pudiera aplicar la cláusula de cancelación del contrato que los unía. En ese caso, Penny sería la opción más lógica para transformarse en su nueva compañera. Al fin y al cabo, pasaban el rato juntos, cenaban juntos, vivían prácticamente en convivencia. Sólo se separaban a la hora de dormir. En su favor, claramente aliviaría las finanzas al pasar a dividir el pago de la renta. En su contra… bueno, se trataba de Sheldon. Ella podría haber tenido muchas oportunidades de buscar un compañero/a de apartamento, pero le gustaba vivir sola. Le daba calma. Así que ¿sería precisamente un lunático el que la haría cambiar de opinión?

Pues sí, que va. No importa que digan los expertos, con esto ella tenía la prueba de que la locura es contagiosa. Eso sí, lo más probable es que no respetara la mayor parte de lo que pudiera estar incluido en el contrato.

Otra posibilidad más remota era que Sheldon pretendiera que sea su nueva asistenta. Alex merecía cierto crédito, ella había soportado bastante más tiempo del esperado las excentricidades de su jefe. Incluso siendo delegada a tareas que no tenían que ver estrictamente con su relación laboral. Pero una persona cuerda tiene límites, y ella escapó alegremente apenas encontró otro trabajo bien pago. Penny tenía la sospecha de que Sheldon estaba simplemente preocupado por encontrar otro chofer que lo llevara al trabajo. De todas formas, su respuesta sería un rotundo no. Había un montón de razones para ello: si ya es difícil lidiar con Sheldon respecto a las cosas diarias, con aquellas vinculadas a su trabajo sería traumático. Ella tendría que ser su esclava y ceder ante todas sus peticiones, y estaba claro que ceder no era una de sus características. Además, ya estaban pasando demasiado tiempo juntos. _Demasiado_. Un poco más y ella sería directamente una extensión de él, atada a su trasero. Pero fundamentalmente estaría bajo muchísima presión: si cualquier error suyo atrasara o perjudicara el trabajo de Sheldon, lograr perdonarse a sí misma sería aún más difícil que conseguir el perdón de él.

Un pensamiento más interesante. ¿Podría ser que Sheldon no la quisiera para ocupar el espacio vacío que dejó Alex sino el que dejó Amy? No es que hubiera muchas razones para que alguien de ellos planteara la posibilidad. Sí, últimamente ellos disfrutaban la compañía del otro por fuera de las habituales escaramuzas que pudieran tener, y Penny había agregado cierto contacto físico con ocasionales abrazos o besos en la mejilla. Pero eso era todo. De cualquier forma, ¿quién sabía con Sheldon? Su relación con Amy no había sido precisamente más profunda en ningún aspecto más allá del intelectual y aún así el se autodenominaba su 'novio' (probablemente a su pesar). ¿Aceptaría ella un contrato de este tipo? Seguramente no, aunque no negaría que estaría dispuesta a discutir la idea. Confirmado: ella estaba totalmente loca.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer para saber la respuesta era dar vuelta la página. No había ninguna necesidad de desvariar de esta forma que sólo lograba ponerla más nerviosa. ¿Por qué el suspenso? No es que estuviera viendo un show de televisión donde el conductor no quiere revelar una 'gran información' hasta 'el próximo bloque' o leyendo una historia de un _mediocre_ escritor (o escritora) que para mantener el interés del lector no tiene otro recurso más que el de alargar descaradamente la narración en un completo acto de verborragia infantil. Ese tipo de gente que habla mucho sin decir nada. Y al final descubres, que el inútil intento de crear expectativa no estaba justificado y que todo era una puesta en escena para poder reírse un poco de _ti._

Finalmente, ella abrió la carpeta y la verdad fue revelada: Sheldon le estaba proponiendo una ampliación de su negocio con las Penny Blossoms. ¿Decepcionante? No, pero extraño. En visión de él, un sitio web nunca sería suficiente para transformarlo en algo rentable, pero con la ayuda de una correcta financiación podría serlo. Por supuesto, tanto el dinero como todo lo logístico partirían de él. A primera vista parecía que la idea era la de un Sheldon empresario y Penny como su socia. Sin embargo, solo bastaba avanzar en la lectura del contrato para inferir que en realidad él sólo pretendía darle el empujón inicial para que luego ella tomara el control del negocio por su cuenta. Como si fuera sólo un préstamo.

Claro que Sheldon nunca lo reconocería (intuyendo que en ese caso Penny nunca aceptaría) y en su propuesta había todo un apartado completo de 'admoniciones' en caso de que ella incumpliera con algunas de sus obligaciones. El hecho es que estaban todas en potencial: 'el _podría_ desvincularla, él _podría _retirar su nombre del producto, él _podría _hacerla responsable de responsabilidades económicas… Ella sabía bien que nadie nunca usa los 'podría' en un contrato. 'Si el inquilino no paga la renta del apartamento, _será_ desahuciado', así es como lucen los contratos. A veces Sheldon era capaz de subestimarla bastante.

Ah y eso era otra cosa. En la introducción del escrito él había aclarado que su redacción había sido lo suficientemente rebajada para que hasta alguien con tan poco nivel de atención como ella pudiera entenderla, pero que en caso de que no fuera suficiente, consultara sus dudas con él. Por favor, un nivel más rebajado y ella tendría en su casa a los Teletubbies explicándoselo con pancartas.

El emprendimiento necesitaba un lugar físico y Sheldon ya tenía establecido un local de su propiedad donde montar el negocio. Sí, Sheldon era dueño de un local. ¿Por qué motivo? Mejor no preguntar. Podría haber pensado en ello como un lugar donde almacenar sus colecciones de todo tipo en constante crecimiento. O quizás era sólo un tipo de inversión. El hombre no confía en bancos y ningún súper héroe tiene el culo tan grande para guardar todo el dinero de Sheldon. Lo importante es que estaba ubicado en una muy buena zona comercial y gozaría de una buena visibilidad.

Innegablemente era una buena oportunidad para Penny, cualquier cosa que le diera esperanzas de abandonar el maldito Cheesecake Factory de una vez por todas era suficiente estímulo. No obstante, tenía mucho trabajo duro por hacer. Sheldon había diagramado el adecuado stock inicial para cada producto (que ahora incluían materiales más refinados y costosos) así como establecido los canales de publicidad y el punto en que la producción -en caso de ser exitoso el negocio- necesitaría de más mano de obra. La cuestión era que la tarea requería ponerse en movimiento de forma inmediata, para que todo estuviera listo al momento de la inauguración. La respuesta iba a ser definitivamente un 'sí'.

**TBBT**

Minutos antes de las 8PM Penny entró sin golpear al 4A llevando el contrato en su mano. Sheldon se encontraba sentado en su lugar, haciendo garabatos sobre una pizarra imaginaria en el aire al igual que tantas otras veces. Ella se sentó al lado suyo y apoyó la carpeta sobre la mesa de café mientras él seguía impasiblemente con su trabajo.

"Lo leí y reflexioné exhaustivamente sobre ello. Todo a tiempo." Ella anunció.

"¿Llegaste a una decisión?"

"Sí, pero primero quiero hablar de un par de cláusulas en el contrato." Esta vez él se detuvo por completo para prestarle atención a Penny e hizo un mohín indicándole que continúe. "Bien. ¿Cómo es esto de que cuándo recuperes tu inversión inicial, yo pasaré automáticamente a ser la única propietaria?"

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?"

"Lo entiendo, sólo me parece injusto. Estás poniendo mucho dinero en esto como para no pensar en tener alguna ganancia."

"Penny, es tu trabajo. No voy a sacar beneficios del esfuerzo de otra persona en algo que no me compete." Él explicó como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. De hecho, a Sheldon ni siquiera le preocupaba en demasía recuperar ese dinero, no lo necesitaba por el momento. Sin embargo, era consciente de que ella nunca aceptaría de otra forma.

"Pero todo esto es tu idea, y es evidente que le has dedicado tiempo y esfuerzo. Deberías recibir algún crédito por ello."

"Penny, Penny, Penny. Muchas de mis ideas merecen crédito, pero no creo que esta sea una de ellas. Esto es algo que una mente incluso tan inferior como la de Leonard podría diagramar si fuera capaz de dejar de pensar en tener coito por unos minutos."

Sheldon estaba equivocado, Leonard haría algo como esto justamente _pensando en_ tener coito. Ese sería el crédito buscado. Lo más triste de todo era que Penny le daba su 'premio' por mucho menos.

"Está bien, supongo." De vuelta enfocada en el asunto importante, ella siguió repasando algunos puntos del contrato. "Una última cosa: mientras acepto tu petición de llevarte al trabajo todos los días…"

"No es una petición." Él interrumpió pero Penny lo ignoró y continuó.

"… nunca aceptaré esta otra cláusula bajo ningún punto de vista."

"¿A cuál te refieres?"

"Una vez que esté inaugurada la tienda… ¡De ninguna manera seguiré yendo los martes al Cheesecake Factory sólo para servirte tu hamburguesa!"

"¡Rayos! Al menos asegúrate de entrenar bien a la próxima mesera. No quiero encontrarme un día con que alguien decidió ponerle tomate a mi hamburguesa."

"Eso nunca pasará. Llevas seis años pidiendo la misma orden, todos la conocen y nadie podría equivocarse."

"¿Esas son todas tus objeciones?" Ella asintió y él se dirigió hacia su escritorio para imprimir las modificaciones. Una vez listo, retiró dos finas copas de la alacena, aparentemente utilizadas únicamente para ocasiones especiales, las llenó con _Mountain Dew_ e invitó a Penny a acercarse. "Al parecer, tenemos un trato."

"Así es". Hicieron el brindis y Sheldon tomó una lapicera para estampar su firma.

"Tu turno."

"¿Dónde tengo que firmar?"

"Arriba de tu nombre y apellido, lógicamente." Ella se quedó mirando risueñamente al papel durante un momento.

"¿No reconoces tu propia identidad, Penelope Boldt?"

"Sí, sí… es sólo que es raro ver mi apellido… y bien escrito. Quiero decir, no es nada difícil pero por alguna razón la gente suele escribirlo mal. A veces soy Penelope Bold, otras Penelope Bolt." Ella explicó antes de cerrar con las formalidades del contrato.

"Enhorabuena, socia." Sheldon dijo ofreciéndole su mano cortésmente. Penny miró hacia la mano con una mueca en su rostro y en vez de aceptarla atacó el cuerpo de él rodeándolo con sus brazos por encima de los hombros y apoyando su cabeza el pecho en un efusivo abrazo. Sheldon acompañó el movimiento tímidamente con un par de suaves palmadas sobre su espalda.

"Este no es el comportamiento apropiado para estas circunstancias." Indicó él sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por librarse del apresamiento al que estaba sometido.

"¿Por qué siempre eres tan gruñón?" Penny dijo mientras se separaba de su cuerpo. "¿Estás enojado porque te abracé o porque fue _sólo_ un abrazo?"

Sheldon captó la indirecta y escondió su vergüenza en un refrescante sorbo de Mountain Dew. "Simplemente me desconcierta por qué el contacto físico parece ser tu respuesta para todo."

"No es para todo. Es sencillamente que cuando no encuentras palabras para expresar adecuadamente tus sentimientos, lo resuelves con un abrazo. ¿Entiendes?"

"Supongo. ¿Me estás diciendo que tus constantes muestras de afecto son sólo producto de tu falta de vocabulario?" La comisura de sus labios hacia arriba indicaba que la intención no era otra que provocarla socarronamente. Él se creía muy listo, pero ese era un juego en que Penny se manejaba mucho mejor. Ella hizo un puchero infantil y encogió los hombros fingiendo haber sido derrotada.

"La verdad es que no se me ocurren palabras para responder a eso. Así que te voy a abrazar otra vez."

**TBBT**

"¿Y ahora qué? Vaya que son molestos. Una patada en los huevos, como diría Penny." Sheldon gruñó con malhumor cuando al arribar a su oficina se encontró con un telegrama del Comité de la Universidad informándole que debía presentarse esa misma mañana en el despacho del Profesor Siebert. Justo cuando él había diagramado una ardua jornada de trabajo tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido por culpa de pensar en una solución para la situación financiera de Penny. Y todo seguramente para recibir otro injusto regaño.

El escenario incluso prometía empeorar luego de ver que Leslie Winkle y Barry Kripke se encontraban en la puerta de entrada de su destino ya que aparentemente también habían sido convocados a esta especie de cónclave. No es que la situación fuera rara, más de una vez las autoridades de la universidad habían tenido que interferir en sus disputas, pero las cosas habían estado relativamente tranquilas últimamente.

"Mira, es el Dr. Imbécil ¿Todo esto tiene que ver contigo, has elevado alguna de tus estúpidas quejas?" Winkle lo picó al verlo llegar.

"No. Aunque mis reparos hacia ti se multiplican constantemente cual partículas subatómicas sujetas a colisión, te garantizo lo último que esperaba esta mañana era tu indeseada compañía."

"¿De vewdad? En cualquiew caso, difícil que esto sea algo wueno si te incluye a ti." Kripke intervino.

"Buen día colegas. " El Dr. Gablehauser interfirió cuando hizo su aparición junto al Profesor Siebert y los invitó a ingresar a la oficina. Ellos dos se sentaron detrás del escritorio principal en frente de los tres asientos instalados para cada uno de los físicos convocados. Sheldon reprendió a Leslie Winkle cuando ella se sentó en la silla ubicada hacia a la izquierda, la cual él consideraba que debía ser 'su lugar'. Rápidamente fueron cortados por el severo tono mas aún calmo de su jefe pidiendo orden. En consecuencia, Sheldon se sentó de mala gana en la butaca del medio.

"Bueno, se preguntarán por qué los hemos citado." Comenzó el Dr. Gablehauser consiguiendo por fin la atención de los tres. "Verán, como ustedes deben saber, en seis meses se celebrará un Congreso en Ginebra en el que participarán los mejores físicos de todo el mundo. Habrá debates y lecturas para ponerse al tanto de las teorías más avanzadas y un comité de expertos evaluará cuales de ellas podrían ser plausibles de ser sujetas a estudio en el CERN. Y uno de esos físicos será alguien que irá en representación de Caltech." Hizo una pausa y revisó sus papeles parsimoniosamente disfrutando la infrecuente posibilidad de tener a sus interlocutores callados y prestando atención. "El Comité de la universidad considera que ustedes son los tres mejores físicos del establecimiento y que están al mismo nivel."

Tres risotadas de burla sonaron al unísono desacreditando la última frase. El Dr. Gablehauser hizo un sonido de reprobación y se apuró en continuar su alocución antes de que comenzara el inevitable altercado infantil. "Es por eso que el Comité evaluará las teorías en las que están trabajando actualmente y decidirá quién es el más pertinente para ganarse esta oportunidad. Tienen tres meses para presentar sus tesis. Así que espero que tomen esto en serio. Esta universidad necesita recuperar la reputación perdida luego de lo que pasó hace unos años. ¿Tienen noción del daño que acarrea anunciar que uno de tus científicos ha probado la Teoría de Cuerdas sin ser cierto? Imaginen que alguien anunciara la cura del cáncer y luego se retractara. En este caso deberíamos agradecer que la física no tiene tanta exposición mediática como la medicina."

"Pewo eso fue todo cuwpa del idiota de Coopew." Sheldon empalideció y tragó el nudo en su garganta que no era otra cosa que las palabras que quería decir.

"Sí, después de ese fracaso, él no tiene ningún derecho de competir por esta posibilidad." Añadió Winkle.

"¿Qué puedes decir tú? Sólo garabateas teoremas que llevan a callejones sin salida como la Teoría de Bucles."

"Ambos tienen wazón. Yo soy el único dewería ser el elegido pawa viajaw a la convención."

"¿Tú dando una lectura en ese ámbito? Avergonzarías toda la universidad con tu pronunciación." Volvió a la carga Leslie.

"¡De acuerdo, es suficiente!" Interrumpió por primera vez el Profesor Siebert. Su semblante siempre sonriente y ameno fue reemplazado por uno de severidad y enojo. "Se supone que son profesionales de primer nivel, no adolescentes de secundaria. Como Presidente, No voy a tolerar ningún comportamiento impropio. No quiero ninguna clase de disputas infantiles o bromas pesadas con helio o mezcla de productos químicos ni nada de la misma naturaleza. Si nos enteramos que uno de ustedes interfiere en el trabajo del otro, no sólo quedará automáticamente fuera de este congreso sino que pondrán en serio peligro el futuro de su carrera profesional. ¿Han entendido?"

Los tres asintieron remilgadamente en contra de su voluntad. "Así me gusta. Recibirán todos los detalles formales en los próximos días. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse."

Ya emprendiendo la salida por medio de un estrecho pasillo, Sheldon fue desplazado bruscamente hacia un costado por Leslie Winkle que venía de atrás. "Córrete, imbécil."

"Evidentemente no entendiste nada de lo que nos dijeron, cerebro de mosquito."

"Dr. Cooper." El profesor Siebert llamó su atención por su espalda sujetándole molestamente el hombro como era su costumbre.

"Yo no hice nada." Se apresuró a explicar Sheldon.

"No se trata de eso esta vez. Quiero hablar algo con usted, pero no puede salir de nosotros dos."

"¿Se trata de un secreto? No creo que sea bueno para eso."

"Tiene que ver con lo que pasó en su expedición al Polo Norte."

Sheldon miró con preocupación. Si había algo que no quería, era hablar sobre ese tema, cada vez que alguien se lo recordaba su rostro se ponía tan blanco como la nieve de ese maldito lugar. "No creo que tenga nada que agregar. Ya he explicado todo en mi nota de retractación asumiendo mis responsabilidades y poniendo mi cargo a disposición del Comité."

"¿Qué hay de las responsabilidades de sus acompañantes?"

"No le veo sentido a la pregunta, todo su accionar entra en mi rango de competencia. Incluso en el caso de que ellos pudieran haber tenido algún… desliz…" Sheldon tuvo que luchar para pronunciar ese eufemismo, ¿a qué quería llegar Siebert con todo esto? "Yo elegí mis acompañantes y soy el responsable. Un buen capitán asume como propios los errores de su tripulación."

"¿Alguna vez se preguntó por qué no lo despedimos?" El hizo una pausa y vio a Sheldon asintir incómodamente. Sí, Sheldon lo había pensado. De hecho el motivo por el que renunció tan rápido fue para evitar la humillación. "El asunto fue discutido largamente y aún hoy no es que falte gente que quiera su cabeza. Íbamos a despedirlo hasta que alguien confesó." Los ojos de Sheldon se abrieron como faroles ante la revelación, intentó balbucear sin éxito algunas palabras. Todo lo que quería preguntar era '¿Quién?' "Por su reacción confirmo mis sospechas de que no estaba enterado de nada, usted puede ser tan inteligente como ingenuo."

"Yo... yo no… cómo es que…." Seguía intentando articular.

"Tuvimos nuestras dudas de que este señor dijera la verdad y no estuviera sólo protegiéndolo, considerando la proximidad con usted. También su apariencia hace difícil de creer que sea capaz de semejante cosa. Pero las pruebas que presentó eran incontrastables. No lo despedimos porque el Comité consideró que no era una buena jugada para la reputación e imagen de Caltech. Una historia aburrida. No todo es ciencia aquí, el dinero y la publicidad son importantes, así que sólo conservamos el trabajo de ambos y archivamos el asunto."

"¿Cuál es el sentido de decirme todo esto ahora?" Sheldon volvió de a poco a recuperar su compostura.

"Porque es mi favorito, Cooper. Creo que si hay alguien que puede llevar a la gloria a esta universidad es usted. Pero también es muy inocente y quería advertírselo. Quiero decir, nadie más le daría trabajo a alguien que ya lo ha traicionado una vez."

**TBBT**

"¿Quieres recordarme cuál es el sentido de estar haciendo esto?" Raj dejó escapar con frustración mientras almorzaba a solas con Howard en la cafetería. Uno de los pocos momentos en los que podían estar a solas últimamente.

"Lo sé. ¿Quién extraña a Sheldon?"

"¡Yo lo extraño!"

"Bueno, en ese caso deberías esperar a que el plan funcione. Tú tienes culpa en la demora, esto hubiera ido mucho mejor de habernos dado más información antes."

"¿Y qué han estado haciendo ustedes?"

"¡Lidiando con Amy!" Howard se defendió con una cara de pocos amigos que explicaba la situación por sí sola. "Bueno, Bernadette más que yo, Amy no deja de babear sobre ella. Créeme, nadie más que mi esposa quiere que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Pero esto es necesario, ¿cómo crees que se sentirían Leonard y Amy si hiciéramos de cuenta que no pasó nada? Ellos son las víctimas aquí y Bernie no quiere rendirse."

"Fantástico, justo lo que necesitábamos: otra persona obstinada. Esto es muy infantil y no va a terminar bien." Raj pareció resignarse.

"No te preocupes, ya hemos establecido bien los límites. Se rendirán antes de que las cosas se pongan feas. En poco tiempo veremos a algunas personas de rodillas."

"¡Sí, NOSOTROS! No tenemos ninguna opción contra ellos, NO estamos a su nivel. Si las cosas se ponen feas nos masacrarán de la misma forma que cuando son pareja en _Halo_." Raj se calmó y bajó la voz al ver que casi todos los presentes volcaron su mirada hacia ellos, como si fueran una pareja discutiendo. "Sólo pido que no hagan nada que afecte el trabajo de Sheldon. Está inspirado y yo soy parte de ello, es el mejor proyecto en el que he estado involucrado. Y deberías verlo, él nunca me ha tratado tan bien como estos últimos días. Me siento como un Dios hindú."

"¿Lo ves? ¡El plan está funcionando! Nos extraña y quiere tratarnos mejor. Sólo debes resistir un poco más. Y deja de preocuparte, no vamos a interferir en su trabajo."

"Ya lo hemos hecho una vez."

El recuerdo latente arrojado repentinamente hizo empalidecer a Howard, sabía que había estado mal, perdonarse a sí mismo era mucho más difícil que justificarlo en voz alta y eso es lo que hizo otra vez: "Eso es diferente, estábamos en una situación muy difícil. Cualquiera entendería lo que hicimos poniéndose en nuestro lugar."

"Eso es lo más perturbador de todo. Podríamos confesar abiertamente lo que hicimos y los demás no lo verían tan mal. Definitivamente, hay algo mal en este mundo. Pero yo creo en el karma, si no es en esta vida, mi castigo llegará en la próxima. Quizá me convierta en una cucaracha."

"¡Nuestro castigo fueron los tres meses en el Polo Norte con Sheldon! No te pongas melodramático, esto acabará pronto. Es más, estoy seguro que no pasarán de la próxima fase del plan. En caso de que tengas razón y no estemos a su nivel lo que debemos hacer es simple: llamar a los refuerzos." Howard concluyó triunfante.

"Oh genial. Me retracto, tienes razón. Eso no es nada infantil." Ironizó.

**TBBT**

Remordimiento. Ese extraño sentimiento que rara vez tomaba control sobre Sheldon. Él estaba, como de costumbre, parado frente a una pizarra repleta de ecuaciones que sólo un puñado de personas podría comprender, aparentando estar completamente inmerso en ella. Pero su mente no renunciaba a su afán de torturarlo reproduciendo una y otra vez en su cabeza su última interacción con Penny. Ellos habían tenido un desencuentro, lo que en cierto modo había sido el propósito original de Sheldon. Sin embargo, resultó ser uno de esos experimentos que aunque exitosos en su designio, generan efectos contrarios a los previstos.

Luego de haber recibido la noticia en boca del Dr. Gablehauser, él resolvió que debía concentrarse aún más en su trabajo. Esta vez no podía fallar, por lo que era necesario reducir las actividades ociosas que lo alejaran de su objetivo. Si algo le había dejado en claro su tiempo con Amy, es que las relaciones eran contraproducentes para su concentración. Fue terminar con ella e instantáneamente ver como las ideas volvían a brotar en su cabeza. No más distracciones, incluso se cuestionaba el hecho de haber dedicado tanto tiempo a elaborar el contrato con Penny, y aunque sabía que no era justo (ella no lo había obligado a hacerlo ni mucho menos), de algún modo la culpaba por ello, se suponía que él no debía alterar sus priridades por otra persona. En consecuencia, se dijo a sí mismo que no cometería el mismo error, que sólo un idiota tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra.

Así que cuando Penny había ingresado al apartamento de él mostrándose muy jovial, Sheldon exageró su indiferencia hacia ella, sacando lo más oscuro de ese lado rudo que recientemente había desarrollado. Ella pareció no prestarle demasiada atención al contexto y sugirió, sin cambiar su estado de ánimo, que deberían salir para festejar las últimas buenas novedades. Él respondió secamente que aún no había nada que festejar y que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, pero esto no aplacó a Penny que insistió en el asunto, argumentando que era 'Jueves de Cualquier Cosa Puede Pasar", que trabajar era lo único que hacían últimamente y que estaba aburrida.

Fue entonces, luego de cruzar algunas palabras más, cuando se desencadenó todo. En busca de terminar lo más rápido posible con la estéril discusión, Sheldon recurrió a lo que sabía era un golpe bajo: sugerir que tal vez ella sólo estaba siendo presa de sus urgencias sexuales últimamente desatendidas y que debería aprovechar la noche por su cuenta para encontrar algún compañero con el cual "tener diversión". El impacto de su exabrupto pudo reflejarse claramente en el rostro de Penny y él instantáneamente lo lamentó pero ocultó su compunción sin atreverse a abandonar su mirada de la pizarra. Esperaba que ella respondiera algo, era lo que siempre solía hacer cuando él la provocaba. No obstante, esta vez estaba lejos de tratarse de un juego y ella sólo se quedó callada desde su lugar en el sofá. Finalmente dijo: "De acuerdo, eso es lo que haré", se levantó y se marchó dejando el ruido de un portazo en su salida.

Y aquí estaba él ahora, forzándose inútilmente a sí mismo a tratar de concentrarse en su labor. No era la primera vez que sufría un bloqueo creativo, pero esta vez se sentía diferente. Al menos, en las anteriores oportunidades, él daba vueltas sobre el problema. Aún sin éxito. Ahora, los únicos cálculos que hacía eran cuán inapropiado había sido, cuán enojada estaba Penny y cuánto nivel de sarcasmo él percibió en su última frase. ¿Qué tal si ella dijo la verdad y saldría a buscar otro hombre? ¿Por qué eso lo molestaba tanto?

A estas alturas, ya podía considerarse una noche perdida de trabajo, y lo que era peor, amenazaba con tener secuelas que pudieran afectar en su ciclo REM de sueño. Quizá pasar tiempo con Penny no afectaba su trabajo. Quizá se apresuró en sus conclusiones, no había hecho un análisis en profundidad al respecto, eso había sido negligente de su parte. Podría ser verdad aquello de que no siempre puedes forzar el surgimiento de buenas ideas: a veces en una hora haces más progresos que en una semana. El no podía, de todas formas, trabajar únicamente cuando tuviera un 'momento de inspiración'. Eso es lo que hacen los hippies. Lo único verdaderamente irrefutable era que en las últimas semanas sus avances habían sido significativos. Las razones de ello las buscaría luego con un examen más adecuado, mientras tanto no había por qué cambiar algo que funciona. Sí, si su conciencia necesitaba una justificación racional para lo que iba a ser, ya tenía una buena. Todo sería por el bien de su trabajo.

Minutos después, Sheldon estaba frente al apartamento de su vecina sin tener realmente un plan de acción. Realizó su ritual de golpes -intercalado con los 'Penny' que salieron más apagados incluso que aquella vez en que fue derrotado en su guerra de bromas- y al término de él ella abrió la puerta. Su expresión era una extraña mezcla de rabia y tristeza y esperó a que él hablase.

"Este… yo… he terminado por hoy, así que acepto tu propuesta de salir." Dijo mediante una pésima actuación en la que sus tics no eran siquiera los mayores delatores de la mentira.

"Es demasiado tarde."

"Oh vamos, la noche es joven, como dicen ahora."

Ella no estaba para tonterías ahora, si Sheldon quería reconciliarse, más vale que se explicase. "¿Esa es tu mejor jugada después de ser un idiota sin razón? No te entiendo, fuiste extremadamente dulce los últimos días. ¿Es que sólo te estabas recuperando de tu ruptura con Amy y ahora has vuelto a ser el mismo insensible de antes? ¿Quieres aclararme qué pasa?"

"Yo… eso no es…" ¿Cómo expresarlo con palabras? No tenía una explicación para sí mismo, mucho menos para Penny. Tenía que solucionarlo de otra manera, así que abrió los brazos rodeándola e incómodamente comenzó a acercarlos hasta fundirla en un abrazo. "Lo siento…" Susurró.

El maldito. Ella no debería ser tan fácil de ablandar, no es justo que él pueda ser tan adorable con tan poco. Pero ella cedió y aceptó su abrazo apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. "Ok, estamos bien Sheldon. Pero la próxima vez, si tienes un problema dímelo, no es mi intención alejarte de tu trabajo, sólo pensé que te vendría bien distraerte un poco."

Ninguno de los dos hizo un movimiento para intentar zafarse de su posición, entonces ella suspiró y volvió a hablar: "Pero tienes razón en algo, no es sano estar todo el día con la misma persona. Vamos a terminar matándonos. Necesitamos amigos, Sheldon. ¿No extrañas hacer cosas que te gustan como discutir de comics, jugar videojuegos con alguien al que le puedas ganar?"

"Puede ser." Él dijo e hizo algo inesperado: descansar su mentón sobre la nuca de Penny. Difícil de determinar quién estaba más sorprendido por la acción. Lo cierto es que nadie dijo ni hizo nada por interrumpir el momento. Cuántos segundos pasaron, ni Sheldon ni Penny acertarían en decirlo, ambos con sus ojos cerrados, perdieron noción del tiempo y el contexto y sólo fueron devueltos a la realidad cuando escucharon el sonido de una garganta aclarándose intencionadamente atrás de ellos. Sheldon liberó su agarre de Penny y se dio vuelta para ver la familiar pero inesperada figura en el pasillo que los miraba con asombro y con sus brazos sobre su cadera.

"¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

* * *

**No sé si les gusta el apellido de Penny, apesta un poco cierto? la cuestión es que Bold en inglés es "valiente, audaz" y Bolt puede usarse, entre otras cosas, para expresar que una persona se rinde, renuncia. De ahí la idea de mostrar esa dualidad en la personalidad de Penny.**

**Una cosa más, creo que debería advertirles que me gustan los fics en que Sheldon crece de a poco, así que no se desesperen. Yo sé que todos quisieran que ellos dos ya estén juntos y todo, pero creo que eso arruinaría la historia. Y yo voy a arruinar esta historia a mi propia manera ^_^. Así que si no les gusta, más que putearme no pueden hacer otra cosa :P **

**Hasta la próxima! a ver si recupero un poco de inspiración y actualizo más rápido :)**


End file.
